Brawl Adventure
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Three months after the Subspace Emissary, the smashers finds out that their shadows forms had returned and they're trying to make sure that every single one of them is in trophy form so that the the villain whom they thought they have already defeated can take over the Smash World. (Inspired by the game Sonic Adventure) R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Plumbers and Princesses

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 1- Plumbers and Princesses

**Just like it says in the summary, this story was inspired by the game Sonic Adventure. It's awesome, BTW. I will introduce the smashers in order so you guys don't have to worry about who's coming first and last. But don't worry, the characters that are going to appear last will not be at the end of the story.**

**~KF**

* * *

It was only three o'clock in the morning when Mario was sleeping in his bed peacefully at the Smash Mansion. He would have had a full-night rest if a sudden crash didn't wake him up.

"What the..."

He hopped out of his bed and looked out of his window. He saw a tree that has been knocked down somehow. Since there wasn't a storm, he assumed that a vehicle had ran into it. Just to make sure, he decided to see for himself. He put his usual clothes on, and walked out of his bedroom door. When he got into the hallway, he noticed his younger brother walking to the stairs. But hearing the door closed, he turned around and noticed his brother.

"You heard that, too?" He asked, while adjusting his green cap.

"Yeah..." His older brother replied, nodding. "I think some car had crashed into a tree. I saw the tree outside and it fell."

"We better see..."

Neither one of the brothers said another word as they walked down the flight of stairs, and to the front door. Mario unlocked it, and they both walked outside. Apparently, Mario's theory was right. Because what the brothers saw was not only the tree, but a damaged car nearby.

"Wow." Luigi blinked in surprise. "You were right, bro."

Suddenly, a door of the car opened and came out a darker figure of Bowser.

"...Is that Bowser?" Mario was very confused.

"What is he holding?" Luigi leaned farther to get a better look.

Mario did the same and gasped when he saw what, or who it was. "He has the princess!"

"Huh?" Luigi leaned a little more until he finally saw Princess Peach. However, she was in her trophy form for some reason. "That's funny... Not in a laughing matter..."

Mario rotated his eyes until they've met his brother's. "What do you mean?"

"We'd walked past his bedroom on the way out and I heard him snoring."

This is when the italian red plumber became confused once again. "Now I understand what you mean. But if Bowser's in the mansion, then who's that?" He pointed to him.

"And why is he purple?" Luigi questioned.

Both of the plumbers thought for a moment.

"This reminds me of our shadow forms during the events of the-" Luigi remembered about their shadow forms.

"That's it!" Mario and Luigi turned to each other with a raised finger.

"But bro, didn't we already destroy them? I mean, the only ones who never had a shadow form are Sonic, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf." Luigi reminded, remembering the battle against the Subspace leader with Sonic and finding the other three characters.

"Yeah... I wonder how are they alive? ...Wait a minute... What is he doing...?" Mario wondered.

Shadow Bowser was just standing there. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Well, if he isn't do anything, we may as well fight him." Luigi suggested.

"Good idea." Mario nodded in agreement. "Then, we can find out what's going on."

Shadow Bowser just now noticed the two plumbers. So he quickly put the Peach trophy back in the car. When he slammed the door shut again, he charged at the two.

_**Boss 1: Shadow Bowser**_

The shadow version of Bowser jumped up in the air and started to breath fire at the two plumbers. Fotunately, he missed, giving Mario the chance to attack. He started by throwing fireballs at him while in the air, followed by a meteor smash, which was spinning with his fists and striking on opposite sides.

While he was performing those attacks, Luigi ran up to Shadow Bowser, and started to spin, wildly. He then performed an upwards headbutt for an up smash. Next, he used his side smash twice by doing a spearhand. Following the attack, he, like his brother also threw a couple of fireballs. But unlike Mario, he didn't do it in air.

Shadow Bowser breathed fire again, causing both of the plumbers to dodge roll backwards to avoid the attack. He ran up and grabbed Luigi, and leaped into the air. Right before he was about to slam his body onto the ground with him, Mario kicked Shadow Bowser, in order to release Luigi.

When both of the plumbers landed back on the ground, Mario quickly ran up to Shadow Bowser and kicked him, followed by a side smash, which was shooting multiple fireballs from his hands. This had caused Shadow Bowser to fall back. The red italian plumber had the chance to take advantage of the situation by performing another meteor smash. This time, he meteor punched him to make him fly in the air, and land on his stomach once again.

By the time he got back up on his feet. Luigi dashed up to him and punched him multiple times, before using his side smash again, but his hand was tilted up a little, which is why Shadow Bowser flew up into the air.

_**Boss Defeated**_

Shadow Bowser landed back on the ground and the two plumbers walked up to him.

"Alright..." Mario began as he glared at him. "Hand over the princess!"

He did not respond.

"I'm just gonna get it..." Mario walked to door. But right when he was about to open it, Shadow Bowser grabbed him and threw him aside.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted and almost immediately ran to him to help him back up.

While he was busy, Shadow Bowser already had the Peach trophy. Right now, he was running. All of a sudden, he stopped for a bit to see a helicopter coming down from the sky. When it landed, Shadow Bowser quickly got in, still holding the princess trophy.

By the time Mario was back on his feet, the helicopter was already flying away. "After him!" He pointed to it and the two plumbers raced away.

Back at the Smash Mansion, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Wario ran out the door and looked around.

"I could have sworn I heard some fighting." Donkey Kong said, scratching the top of his head with his finger while looking around.

"Same here." His nephew, Diddy Kong, nodded his head.

"Hmph! Can't even sleep!" Bowser looked around until he saw the helicopter in the sky. He pointed at it. "Hey, there's that helicopter I was talking about!"

Diddy Kong, Wario, and Yoshi looked up to see it also while Donkey Kong looked in the distance. "...Is that... Mario and Luigi?"

When everyone else heard that question, they looked in the distance as well and saw the two italian plumbers running.

"Why are they chasing after it?" Yoshi asked, he looked around, then back at the Smash Mansion to see that his bedroom light was on. "Whoops, left the light on in my room!" He raced inside. "I'll be right back!"

Bowser turned to the other three. "When I woke up, I heard Mario's voice. I think he said something about the princess."

Donkey Kong thought for a moment. "So, that could mean that the princess was being captured... again..."

"If that was the case, then we better go after them to see for ourselves!" Wario suggested.

They dashed off.

By the time Yoshi got back outside, he noticed that Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Wario were nowhere to be seen. "...Guys? Where'd you go?"

He looked around for a bit. "...Guess I better go and see where they've went to... Man, I should have grabbed a bite to eat..."

He ran off as quick as he can.

_**Stage 1: Outside Smash Mansion**_

"Gotta find where'd they got to..." Yoshi said, while running. He kept on for about ten seconds until he saw Shadow Bugs forming. Which confused the dinosaur a lot. "Shadow Bugs...?" He questioned, looking around himself. "How are..."

They formed into Primids.

"Guess I'd better take them out while I'm looking for the others..."

He started to attack by forming into an egg, and rolling across to run over some Primids. When he got back out, he continued to run while attacking the Primids at the same time.

"This is strange. We'd already destroyed these guys. How are they alive...?"

Yoshi decided to roll in his egg again to attack some more Primids. He began to threw some when he came back out. Sometimes, he would put the enemies inside eggs if he needed to.

A minute later, when Yoshi noticed that there were no more Primids he had to fight, he decided to speed up a bit. He still had to find out where Donkey Kong, Bowser, Diddy Kong, and Wario went to. Plus, he had to find out why were Mario and Luigi chasing after the ship. So he had to find all of the other Mario characters so that he'll know what's going on.

Just then, he noticed a lot of Shadow Bugs forming into many Primids. The dinosaur gasped in surprised. He immediately form into an egg and started to roll again to defeat them. He'd never fought so many Primids at the same time before. So, this was new to him.

For his final attack against the Primids, Yoshi leaped into the air and came down with a flutter kick. The last few Primids were defeated.

_**Stage Completed**_

When Yoshi finished battling the last few Primids. He was at the city. There, he saw Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. They were looking down the road.

The green dinosaur walked to them, and started to speak. "Well, there you are! I've been looking for you! I said I was coming right back!"

"We forgot!" Diddy Kong replied back innocently. "And besides we need to find out where that helicopter went!"

"So, why are you guys standing here then?"

"We had lost track of them..." Donkey Kong answered. "Let's split up and search for it. You guys have your cell phones?"

Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Bowser, and Wario all held up theirs.

"Good. Let's split up, and if somebody finds the helicopter, call and tell us where it is."

They ran in five different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were still chasing the helicopter. Right now, they were running on top of buildings so that they can jump onto the helicopter.

"We're almost there!" Mario said as they came more closer to said helicopter.

Suddenly, an arrow was fired out of the helicopter. Mario noticed this. So, he jumped out of the way, but he ended up grabbing the edge of a building.

The only object that was on top of the building, was Luigi as a trophy. It was picked up by a grappler that came from the bottom of the plane. It started to pull the trophy to the helicopter. When it was in range, Shadow Bowser snatched the trophy from it, and the helicopter flew away again.

When Mario managed to get back on top of the building, he noticed that his brother wasn't there. "...Luigi...?" He called out his name, but didn't receive an answer. "...Luigi...?" He called out again, still not hearing a response. Mario looked up at the sky, and saw the helicopter. He remembered that arrow that was fired at him and his brother. Did that arrow hit Luigi?

Wanting to know if Shadow Bowser had Luigi, he dashed after the helicopter once again.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter of this fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it! The Legend of Zelda chapter is coming up next!**


	2. Chapter 2: Swordsmen

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 2- Swordsmen

**Welcome back to another chapter of Brawl Adventure! Oh, and I'd like to thank WrittenWithPencils and Beyond an Anomaly for the reviews. I really appreciate it!**

**~KF**

* * *

Zelda was running to Link's room. When she approached his bedroom door, she knocked on it loudly, which woke up the swordsmen. Groaning can be heard from the other side of the room, followed by footsteps. Finally, Link, opened the door while yawning.

"What do ya want, Zelda?" asked the tired Hero of Time. "It's too early in the morning to fight..."

"Who said anything about fighting?" The princess of Hyrule asked.

"...Just tell me why you woke me up." Link yawned. He really didn't like getting up way early in the morning obviously. Unlike some certain smashers, he prefers sleeping, which is why he's usually one of the last smashers to wake up.

"Peach has been kidnapped!"

That's when Link became wide awake. "Kidnapped!? Who!?"

Zelda only shrugged. "I would say Bowser, but I already saw him with Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong."

"...So what you're telling me is that they're two Bowsers?" Link asked, taking off his cap before scratching his head.

"Yeah, and the Bowser who kidnapped Peach was more darker." Zelda informed him.

"...Which means..."

"Yeah, the shadow characters are back." Zelda nodded, finishing his sentence.

Link was confused then. "But... how? Didn't we already kill them in the great maze?"

"That's what I thought too." The Hyrule princess nodded once again. "But if the shadow characters are back, then the Primids are back. And if they're here then..."

Silence had occurred for at least five seconds. Link, realizing this decided to respond. "...Ta-"

Toon Link came, walking to the Hero of Time and the princess of Hyrule. He was wearing a pair of boxing gloves on his hands. "Hey guys, have you seen Ganondorf?" He asked them. "He's not in his room, but his lamp is on."

Link wasn't really paying attention to his question. He was too focused on those boxing gloves the little swordsman was wearing. Out of curiosity, he asked, "...Toon Link... Why are you wearing those...?"

Toon Link looked at the boxing gloves he had on his hands, before back at Link. "Oh, I'm going to beat Ganondorf up with these. Now, why are you up so early? I thought you hate being awake this time in the morning."

Link sighed and looked down. "I do..." Then he looked at Toon Link again. "But, Zelda has told me that Peach has been kidnapped."

Toon Link's eyes widen. "...K-Kidnapped!? Really!?"

Both, Link and Zelda nodded.

"Who did it!?"

They were about to reply, but Ganondorf walked over to them. "What's with all this noise? I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Peach has been kidnapped." The other three Zelda characters told him at the same time.

"...How...?" Was all Ganondorf could say.

"Was it Bowser?" Toon Link asked, turning back to the Hyrulian princess.

Link only shook his head. "Not this time, apparently. His shadow form kidnapped her."

"His shadow form?" Ganondorf repeated. "How can that be? We already-"

"I know." The Hero of Time interrupted. "If Bowser's shadow form is back, then that obviously means that the rest are back too."

Toon Link pointed at himself. "I don't have one, remember? Me, Jigglypuff, and Wolf found you after you saved this world from Subspace."

Zelda thought for a moment by placing her index finger beneath her chin and looking down. "True... But I don't think a certain enemy knows that..."

Ganondorf gasped and his eyes widen. "Are you saying..."

Link and Zelda nodded.

"So, how are we going to find this guy?" Toon Link asked the other thee Zelda characters.

Link sighed and facepalmed, shaking his head. "You forgot his name again?"

"Not my fault!" replied the little swordsman.

Zelda looked at Link and Ganondorf. "We better get our clothes on." Her head turned to Toon Link. "Wait at the front door. We'll be ready in a minute."

Toon Link only stared. "But... But... I don't like waiting..."

* * *

Standing at the front door of Smash Mansion, was a very bored Toon Link. He was walking around in circles, impatiently waiting for the other three Zelda characters to get dressed. He then noticed that he was still wearing those boxing gloves on his hands.

"Oh, forgot I had these on... Wait a minute... Did Ganondorf even noticed these on my hands...? Oh well..." He took the gloves off and threw them aside. "I'll beat him up later... Speaking of Ganondorf, I wonder what's taking him, Link, and Zelda so long? I've been waiting here for five minutes!" He held his arms in the air.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Was heard from Link. He was on top of the staircase along with Ganondorf and Zelda. He also had a finger over his mouth, telling Toon Link to be quiet. "Toon Link!" He shouted whispering, "You are going to wake everyone else up! And it's not going to be MY fault!"

"Let's hurry up before an argument happens..." Zelda shook her head as she, Ganondorf, and Link walked down the stairs. Ganondorf opened the door and walked outside followed by the other three.

"So..." Link started to look around. "Do you know which way Shadow Bowser went?"

"This way!" Zelda pointed straight ahead. She and Ganondorf started to run.

Toon Link was looking at the tree that fell and the damaged car. "...Did Bowser's shadow form drove this...?" He asked Link.

"I guess so..." He replied. "But listen, we're saving a princess, not talking about reckless driving! C'mon, we need to catch up to Ganondorf and Zelda!"

After that statement, both swordsmen ran away.

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

The four heroes had reached the city. There, they looked around themselves.

"It sure is nice out here." Toon Link commented.

"I have to agree... But where could Shadow Bowser have gone...?" Zelda reminded.

Link turned to the princess. "I don't know... But I'm pretty sure that he isn't anywhere in this area... You said he went straight ahead, didn't you?"

Zelda nodded.

"We better take a bus..." Gnaondorf suggested.

"Good idea." Zelda nodded once again.

After a few minutes of walking, the quartet have arrived at the bus station.

**"The bus heading for 'The Forest' will be departing soon." **A computer voice was heard.

"Maybe we can go there." Toon Link turned to the others.

"We should..." Link said. After a few seconds, he turned to the other three. "We better hurry up. The bus that is heading there will be leaving soon like that computer voice said."

"Let's look for it. Does anyone know what time it is?" Zelda asked.

Ganondorf looked around to see if he can find a clock in the place they were in. He found one where the bathrooms were at. "Found it." He pointed. "It's 3:20. So I'm guessing that the bus we'll be leaving in five minutes. Let's go." He motioned the rest as they followed him. On the way to the buses, Toon Link stopped walking when he noticed a vending machine.

* * *

In the back of a bus, Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda were looking out the window, wondering where Toon Link was.

"What's taking him so long?" Link asked sighing. "This bus is about to leave..."

"Is that him?" Ganondorf questioned, pointing to him, whom was carrying something.

"That is Toon Link." Zelda replied.

"What's he holding?" Link asked.

When Toon Link got on the bus, he noticed that Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf were staring at him. "...What?"

"What took you saw long and where'd you get those chips? The vending machine?" Link asked.

"I was hungry!" Toon Link replied as he walked to where the other three Zelda characters were.

"You could have told us where you were going..." Ganondorf reminded him as the bus drove off from the bus station.

Toon Link shrugged and opened the bag of chips and started to eat them.

"..." Link reached in said bag, grabbed a chip, and started to eat it.

Ganondorf looked over to see what the two swordsmen were doing. Then he reached in and grabbed a chip as well.

Toon Link looked at Link and Ganondorf and then back at his bag. The three then continued to eat the chips.

Zelda only sighed with her eyes closed shaking her head before looking out the window that was next to her.

* * *

The bus had finally arrived at the forest and the bus driver opened the door to let Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Toon Link off. The bus driver then closed the door and drove away. Toon Link threw the now empty bag of chips into a nearby trash can. Then he walked by to the others. "I wonder why were we the only ones on the bus..."

Ganondorf sighed and turned to him, crossing his arms. "Isn't it obvious? Seriously. Who rides a bus at three in the morning?"

* * *

Back at the bus station, twenty people were going a bus to who knows where.

* * *

"...Sorry..."

"Let's split up and see of we can find the helicopter. If any of you see it, call." Link told them as the group started to walk in four directions.

Toon Link was walking down the path heading right. He glanced at his surroundings and all he could see were trees, trees, and yes, trees.

"This would be the perfect place to play hide-and-seek... If it was daytime..." Toon Link said. He stopped for a second. "...But it sure is peaceful here..."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" A woman scream was heard from the path that was going straight ahead.

"Zelda!" Toon Link started to run back to where the group had started before running down Zelda's path. But when he saw a figure in the distance, he started to slow down, but ended up up crashing into said figure.

The figure turned around and stared at Toon Link, whom was on the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw the person he'd ran into. "...Ganondorf...? Why are you so... purple...?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed Toon Link, and threw him as hard as he can into a tree. Then, he quickly picked up Zelda whom was now a trophy and ran away.

Toon Link got up slowly and rubbed his head. "Well, you didn't need to overreact..."

His cell phone rang. The little swordsman answered it. It was Link.

_"Toon Link, I found the helicopter. Go down the path I took. Ganondorf is already on his way."_

"Ganondorf?" Toon Link questioned. "I just saw him! I ran into him and then he threw me into a tree! And he's purple, too for some reason..."

A gasped was heard from the other side of the phone.

_"Toon Link... That was probably Ganondorf's shadow form!"_

"It was!?" Toon Link shouted a little.

_"I believe so... We have to- wait... Did you hear that scream? Was that Zelda?"_

"It was Zelda!" Toon Link nodded as a reply. "And it came from the same path I saw Ganondorf's shadow form! ...Then that means..."

_"Did she get kidnapped as well?"_

"That's what I'm thinking..."

_"Did you see her?"_

"Well," Toon Link explained, "I did notice that there was something behind Shadow Ganondorf. But before I could see it, I was thrown into the tree..."

_"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll call Ganondorf again. We'll come back for Peach."_

Toon Link hang up and put his phone away. Then, he began to run in search for Shadow Ganondorf.

_**Stage 2: Forest**_

"Shadow Ganondorf couldn't have gone far..." Toon Link said, running as fast as he can. While he was running, he noticed that Shadow Bugs were forming.

"Huh?" He was totally confused. The Shadow Bugs formed into Primids and other enemies which were Spaaks, Glires, and Feyeshes. This had made him even more confused.

"...I don't know why... But something tells me that these guys are not friendly..." Toon Link noticed that the strange creatures were coming to him. So he decided to attack. He pulled his sword out, and started to slash them with it.

"I remember everyone telling me, Jigglypuff, and Wolf about the shadow bugs turning into the Subspace Army... Well, those bugs were purple like Shadow Ganondorf. So, I'm guessing that those were the Shadow Bugs, and then they turned into these! So this is probably the Subspace Army!"

As soon as he figured all that out, Toon Link used his projectiles to damage some enemies that were a distance from him. When he approached them, he attacked quickly with his sword to defeat them.

"No time for stopping! I gotta hurry and find Shadow Ganondorf!"

Toon Link continued to run through the forest, performing the same strategies as he did before until he noticed some platforms over a bottomless pit.

"Looks like I gotta be careful here..."

He started to jump from platform to platform until he landed on a tree branch. There was a Primid and it was attacked by Toon Link's side smash. When the Primid was destroyed, Toon Link noticed a Bunny Hood on the ground. He decided to put it on his head after staring at it for a few seconds. When he jumped off the tree branch, he found out that he was high in the air.

"WOAH!" He shouted in amazement. When he landed back on the ground, he started to run again, but this time, he was a lot faster than before.

"Cool!" He smiled.

Whenever he saw an enemy, he simply ran past it before the enemy can even react. He did that for all of the other enemies that were in the forest.

"Hey, I'm almost out of the forest!" Toon Link said, happily.

_**Stage Completed**_

When Toon Link ran out of the forest, the bunny hood that was still on his head disappeared.

"Aw..."

He decided to forget about it for now and continued with his search for Shadow Ganondorf. He walked for a few seconds until he saw him looking into the distance, holding a Dark Cannon.

"There he is!"

He quickly ran over to him and launched himself onto his body, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, stupid face!" He glared. "Where's Zelda!?"

Shadow Ganondorf responded by kicking Toon Link off. When he got back onto his feet, he heard something landing on the ground behind him. So he quickly turned around.

Toon Link was looking too. But suddenly, a hand was placed over his mouth and an arm pulled him inside the bush that was next to him.

When Toon Link saw Link and Ganondorf, he became confused. Link took his hand off his mouth so he can breathe and Ganondorf let go of him.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Toon Link was finally able to speak. "Why did you guys do that and how'd you get here before me?"

"We took a shortcut, and we didn't want us, or you to be seen. So we decided to hide in here so we won't get turn into trophies!" Link shouted, but whispered.

"That's what that machine's for." said Ganondorf.

"Oh... So you guys threw some stick just so you can distract Shadow Ganondorf?" Toon Link asked.

"We had no other choice! He had a Dark Cannon! You could have gotten turn into trophy if it weren't for us!"

"All we need to do is follow Shadow Ganondorf, without being seen, until we get where we need to be!" Link explained. "We'll explain more later."

Footsteps can be heard from outside the bush. Link motioned Ganondorf and Toon Link to follow them as they did.

* * *

**The only reason why no items appeared in the Mario chapter is because it was only the first chapter of this story. Anyways, see ya soon! The Kirby chapter's coming up next!**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Puffballs and Two Penguin

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 3- Two Puffballs and Two Penguins

**Another chapter already? Yes. The reason why updates are being pretty rapid in this fic because this story is the easiest one to write. Now onto the point. In the last chapter, I said that Kirby is coming next. So, here it is!**

**~KF**

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Kirby woke up to see the morning sun that was rising. That's when he smiled. He hopped out of bed and walked to his bedroom door. After opening it, he walked into the hallway, down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. He saw King Dedede at the fridge about to open it.

"Morning, Dedede!" Kirby greeted loudly, standing up on the tops of his feet, and waving his little hands rapidly.

Being startled, Dedede immediately pulled the fridge wide open so fast, he'd almost broke the door. When he saw Kirby, he walked over to him and crossed his arms, frustrated. "Kirby, I could have had a heart attack! And just because you're up doesn't mean everyone else is!"

"Well, you don't need to exaggerate..."

The King of dreamland only rolled his eyes and started to look through the fridge to find something to eat.

Meta Knight walked in and saw the both of them. "Have you guys seen Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Toon Link?"

"I've just got up." Kirby hopped around, turning to the small, yet powerful knight.

"I haven't... Have you looked outside? They could be out there." King Dedede reminded him.

Meta Knight responded by shaking his head, slowly. "I just did before I came in here. I've checked everywhere, but they're nowhere to be found."

"...Strange..." said Dedede, crossing their arms.

"Maybe we should go call them." Kirby suggested.

* * *

After breakfast, Dedede was on his cell phone, waiting for an answer. Finally after waiting for twenty seconds, he recieved a voicemail.

_"Hi! Toon Link is not here right now! Please leave a message at the beep... beeeeeeeeeeeeep..."_

Dedede sighed and hung up his cell phone. He turned to Kirby and Meta Knight. "Toon Link didn't answer either..."

"Something must be wrong." Meta Knight started to worry. If there were a few smashers gone, he would assume that it was not that big of a deal. But since a third of them are gone and they're not contacting the others, he would assume that something must be going on.

"Should we go look for them?" Dedede asked, hopping up from the couch.

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes, we should. Who knows? They might be in danger."

"Well, what are we doing sitting here? Let's go!" Kirby said as he ran to the front door, opened it, and ran outside.

Dedede followed behind him, but the door ended up slamming on his face. The king of dreamland fell with a thud. He was lucky that the noise was not loud enough to wake up the other smashers.

Meta Knight rushed to him. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

Dedede managed to get back on his feet, but he rubbed his head from the pain he received. "Yeah, I just have to remind Kirby to wait until everyone else is out the door..." He glared at the running puffball. He and Meta Knight then ran out to catch up to him. Not one of them even noticed the incident near them.

* * *

By the time the trio of Kirby characters got to the city, it was crowded. There were lots of cars driving by, and lots of people walking to, or from different places. Here is the main problem, everyone in the whole city knew the smashers.

"Guys, we should hide! Or else we'll get bombarded by fangirls!" Dedede warned the other two smashers from his world, slightly holding his hands out.

Meta Knight looked around to see an alleway. He pointed to it, and he, Dedede, and Kirby all ran to it as fast as they can.

"Good thing we weren't too close to them..." Dedede said, wiping the sweat from his fore head.

"But, how are we going to the Mario and Zelda crew?" Kirby asked.

"How about running on top of these buildings?" Dedede asked, pointing above him as Kirby and Meta Knight looked up.

"Good idea." Meta Knight nodded. He started to fly up while Kirby puffed. Dedede started to puff up as well, but he had to use his recovery, since he can't puff that high, unlike Kirby. He was about to grab the edge, before realizing that he forgot his hammer.

"Whoops."

He dropped back down to go get it while saying, "I hope Meta Knight and Kirby haven't left yet..."

By the time he made back to the top of the building, the other two Kirby characters were already out of sight, making the king of dreamland sigh in frustration.

"...I just HAD to say that..." He blamed himself.

That's when he decided to dash away to catch up.

_**Stage 3: Rooftop Run**_

While the king of dreamland was running, he heard a strange, yet familiar sound.

"...What's this strange noise...?" He questioned, looking around while running. Things got even more strange for him when he saw shadow bugs all over the place.

"And now shadow bugs are coming out of nowh- ...Wait a minute... SHADOW BUGS!?"

The king was more confused than ever as the shadow bugs turn to enemies that Dedede and the others already destroyed.

"I thought that we finish these guys off, like, three months ago... How are they..."

He had no choice but to fight them. He started to attack by performing dash and smash attacks. Most of Dedede's moves were powerful. So, he would usually finish off most enemies in one hit.

Once he didn't see any more enemies, Dedede decided to run again. However, after a few seconds, he became completely surrounded by enemies that made stop in his tracks.

"...Great..." He mumbled sarcastically.

Although most of his attacks were powerful, they were slow. Dedede will most likely get attacked first. So, he would have to be cautious while performing his powerful attacks. Or he could perform some of his aerial attacks.

The king of dreamland looked around himself before leaping into the air and using his meteor smash, followed by his back aerial, which was thrusting a foot out behind him. Those moves destroyed the Spaaks that were in air, and Primids that tried to reach Dedede to attack.

When he landed, only a few enemies were left for him to defeat. They were charging right to him from different directions. That's when Dedede decided to charge up. When the enemies finally reached him, they were just in time to get smashed by the king's hammer. He had pulled back his hammer and spun it horizontally along the ground.

"That was good timing." Dedede smiled, holding his hammer in his right hand upwards before twirling it.

He continued to run while attacking the remaining enemies, jumping from building to building. After he defeated one Primid, the king noticed a familiar object from his world.

"...A warp star...?" He became confused once again. "...How did...?"

Warp stars were used for transportation in Dedede's world. During his first brawl match, Dedede was shocked when he saw a warp star appearing. In brawl matches, the smashers can use the warp stars to go high in the sky, and come back down, crashing each other in the process.

Dedede was confused on how the Subspace Army managed to get a warp star. They first got it, along with the other items in the first war. The smashers thought that they took them back from the enemies, but apparently, they were wrong.

Even though Dedede was puzzled on how the Subspace Army managed to get said warp star, he still hopped on it, and he was sent high in the sky. When he came back down, he crashed into some of the enemies. Most of them were Primids, which was why there were only a few of them left. The rest were Tickens and Feyeshes.

Dedede decided to use his hammer to attack once again. When he was done beating up the enemies that were in sight, he continued to run again. Though he kept his hammer in front of him in case more enemies show.

_**Stage Completed**_

Dedede landed on another building where he saw Kirby and Meta Knight. He dashed up to them which made them turned around.

"Why did you guys leave me?"

"Well," Meta Knight explained, "I told Kirby to wait for you, but he was already running. I hurried to catch to him. When I did, half the town went crazy when they saw shadow bugs coming from the sky. Fortunately, they were going somewhere else."

"You guys saw them too?" Dedede questioned.

Meta Knight nodded in reply. "I don't know how is it possible, though."

The penguin sighed and looked down. "No one does..."

Footsteps can be heard from behind. As the sound of them became closer, all three Kirby characters started to wonder. When they'd stopped, they looked at each other in slight confusion before slowly turning around. They became shocked when they found out who was behind them.

It was the shadow form of Dedede.

_"...My shadow form...?" _Dedede questioned in his mind. He looked down and saw a Dark Cannon being held in Shadow Dedede's hand. His eyes widen. "Guys, he's got a Dark Cannon! Look out!"

When the other two looked down they noticed that it was about to be fired. When it was fired, they, along with Dedede simply ducked down to avoid getting hit.

When Shadow Dedede realized that he missed, he decided to make another shot.

"COME ON!" Dedede shouted as he and the others began to run. If they tried to fight Shadow Dedede, they will most likely get turn into trophies by the Dark Cannon.

The trio of Kirby characters either ducked, jumped, or were simply out of range. Whenever they were out of range, explosions can be heard whenever the arrows hit the ground.

One arrow hit the ground directly behind the group of three causing them to leap high into the air. After a few seconds, Dedede noticed a tree up ahead, which was away from town. So, he grab a tree branch to avoid getting hit in the face by said tree.

Meta Knight grabbed Dedede's foot, and Kirby grabbed Meta Knight's. Then they noticed that the ground was only a few feet below them. So they just dropped down.

"Well, THAT was fun..." Dedede rolled his eyes, being sarcastic, getting back up on his feet.

"So, what do we know?" Kirby asked, getting back up as well.

Meta Knight did the same and replied, "Well, we do know that the Subspace Army has returned along with our shadow forms, meaning that our enemy has returned as well. This is probably the reason why a third of us were gone."

Dedede scratched his forehead in slight confusion. "Are you talking about one of us, or twelve of the smashers."

"The smashers. There are thirty-six of us counting both Ice Climbers."

"Oh..."

"What were going to do is find the others, fight Shadow Dedede, and get the rest of the smashers so we can take on our enemy."

"Good plan." Kirby commented.

"But were exactly could they be?" asked Dedede, looking around.

"Good question. They could be anywhere. I don't know if they have gotten far or not, cause it depends on the time they woke up this morning." Meta Knight replied.

"But they could have separated for some reason." Dedede pointed out.

Meta Knight looked ahead of him. "You're right. They could have..."

"Should we do the same to look for them?" asked Kirby.

The warrior nodded. "Yes, we should. I'll go straight, Kirby, you will go left, and Dedede will go right."

"Let's hope this doesn't take all day..." Dedede shook his head as he started to walk.

"Just call us if you see any of them." Meta Knight turned to him, before back to him own path.

"Whatever..." The king only rolled his eyes.

With that, Meta Knight and Kirby started to walk also.

Kirby started to walk more slowly after a few seconds.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. The Pokemon chapter is going to be next and that'll cover more than half the smashers. And now I have a question. Which chapter do you guys like the best so far?**


	4. Chapter 4: A Pokemon's Adventure

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 4- A Pokemon's Adventure

**Last chapter I had you guys decide which chapter do you like best so far. And you guys had picked the Zelda chapter. I knew that was going to be everyone's favorite. It's my favorite too! I wonder if this chapter will have everyone thinking again...**

**~KF**

* * *

Pikachu woke up to see the sunlight, like Kirby did. He hopped put of bed and walked to the window to see the outside of Smash Mansion.

"Oh, great, it's sunny today!" He said in excitement. He turned around and quickly ran to the door to open before running downstairs.

* * *

Red the Pokemon Trainer was sleeping in his bed peacefully. That is, until his alarm rang at 7:05 in the morning, interrupting his sleep. Still, he got out of bed, walked over to his alarm, and shut it off. The reason why he'd set the alarm to that time is that he and Pit agreed to a brawl at that time. So he grabbed his three pokeballs and started to head for the door, before realizing that something was not right.

Red sniffed the air. "...Is something burning...?"

When the smell got stronger, Red immediately ran out the door, and downstairs to see what was going on in the kitchen.

* * *

When the sunlight reached Lucario's face, he opened his eyes in reaction. When his vision cleared, he stretched and got out of bed and walked to the window to look outside.

_"Looks like another uneventful day..." _He said in his thoughts. He walked to the door, opened it, and stepped into the hallway.

_"...How come the mansion is so quiet?"_

He's not one of the last smashers to wake up, but he isn't one of the first smashers either. Usually, he is in between. But since he woke up at his regular time, he assumed that at least thirteen smashers were already up. ut he was wrong.

He smelt something downstairs.

"Hmm?" He turned to the direction where the smell was coming from when it got stronger than before.

_"Is something burning?"_

Wondering what was going on, he raced through the hallway and downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Jigglypuff was at the toaster in the kitchen where she pressed the cancel button, which made burnt toast pop up.

Pikachu, Red, and Lucario slowed down as soon as they reached the kitchen. They saw Jigglypuff by the toaster.

"I knew something was burning..." Red said.

"Something was burning?" Pikachu questioned turning his head to Red.

"Jigglypuff, what did you do?" Lucario asked.

"Nothing!" She replied, "It was already burning when I walked in here! Some other smasher must have set the toaster to high and apparently forgot about it!"

Red turned to the other two Pokemon. "Well, glad that's over with. Now does anyone else realize how quiet the mansion is?"

Lucario nodded. "Not in a good way... It's like that almost half of us are not even here..."

"Does it have something to do with that car that crashed into that tree outside?"

Everyone immediately turned to Jigglypuff as soon as she asked that question.

"A car crash?" Red asked.

Jigglypuff nodded and motioned the others to follow her outside.

* * *

Everyone was looking at the damaged car and the tree that had fell.

"See?" Jigglypuff pointed.

"How did it happen?" Pikachu asked.

"WHEN did it happen?" corrected Lucario.

"This is starting to get strange..." Red said, taking off his cap before scratching his head.

Lucario turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, search the mansion."

"...Why?"

"Count how many doors are closed. That way we can tell who is not here."

"But what if their doors are closed and downstairs doing whatever?"

"That's why I've said, search the mansion."

After that statement, the electrical mouse pokemon quickly ran back in the mansion to check the other smashers bedrooms.

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

Pikachu had finally made it back to Lucario, Red, and Jigglypuff.

"So, who's not here?" Red asked him.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Kirby, Link, Zelda, Kirby, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, and Kirby." Pikachu replied.

Everyone just stared at him.

"...What?"

"You've said Kirby five times..." Red told him.

"...I did?" The electrical pokemon asked.

"...No, you have set the mansion on fire..."

"...Just asking..."

* * *

**"The bus heading for 'The Lake' will be departing soon."**

Everyone was at the bus station because Lucario thought that the smashers that were missing might have taken a bus to somewhere. But since they had no idea where exactly they were, they had to choose a place where they assumed they were at.

"...What makes you think that they might be at the Lake, Jigglypuff?" Lucario asked.

Jigglypuff had no idea why she picked that place. "...B-Because... lakes are... refreshing...?" She smiled nervously at Lucario.

"..."

"That's not a valid answer..." Pikachu told her.

"There's a lot of singing and... dancing going on there...?"

Everyone had a blank look on their faces.

"Let's just go..." Red told everyone as they looked for the bus that was going to the Lake. When they have finally found it, they got on. Fortunately, no one was on board, so the four didn't have to worry about being seen by their fans. When everyone was seated, the bus drove away from the bus station and to the lake.

"So," Red turned to face his friends. "Where do you guys think the smashers have gone?"

Both, Lucario and Jigglypuff shrugged.

"Maybe they have gone to a party!" Pikachu guessed.

This had made everyone stare at Pikachu again.

"...What now?" He asked.

"...Pikachu..." Lucario facepalmed, "That doesn't make any sense..."

Pikachu tilted his head to the side a little. "Why is that?"

"Well first of all, it's daytime. No one has party's during the day."

"Unless it's a breakfast party..." said Jigglypuff.

Lucario just sat there, silent while glancing at Jigglypuff. After about three seconds, he turned back to Pikachu. "Secondly, the smashers would have told us of there's a party or not."

"But-"

"There is just NO way they can just go to a party..."

Pikachu did not say another word. No one did. Until the bus driver made a turn, tilting the bus a little.

"WOAH!" The smashers shouted as they all held on.

"We almost fell out of our seats!" Jigglypuff shouted a little.

"Learn how to drive!" Pikachu glared at bus driver. But he couldn't hear him because he was too busy listening to music through his headphones.

"..."

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

Pikachu, Red, Jigglypuff, and Lucario stepped off the bus when it stopped at the lake, then the bus drove away.

Luacario turned to the other three. "Alright, let's start looking."

They all started to walk around.

"...Hey guys," Pikachu said, "What's that?"

Everyone turned to the lake, which is where he was pointing. It was shaking rapidly.

...?

They were all very confused. A few seconds later, a large, green dragon-like creature came out of water, roaring, and onto the land. This had made Pikachu slam into Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff and Pikachu slamming into Lucario, and Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu all slamming into Red, knocking him unconscious when they hit a tree.

When Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Lucario got back up, they looked down at the unconscious Red, before to each other.

"...Was that Raquaza...?" Pikachu asked them.

The three pokemon walked back to where they were.

"That was Raquaza..." Lucario replied.

Raquaza went up to the pokemon, and roared in their faces.

"Well, you're not friendly..." Jigglypuff rolled her eyes.

_**Boss 2: Raquaza**_

"I think the only way we can get pass is to beat Raquaza. Let's go!" Lucario motioned.

He started to use aura spheres to attack, before performing his side smash.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff joined the fight. Pikachu started to shoot out bolts of electricity while Jigglypuff decided to use Rollout.

Being damaged, Raquaza decided to spin his tail around to hit the three pokemon, but they simply jumped over it.

Pikachu and Lucario started to shoot projectiles at the dragon-like pokemon while Jigglypuff used Rollout once again to cause some more damage. This had made Raquaza angry as he performed a Dragon Pulse at the three. But Lucario used double team to avoid getting hit by the electricity, hitting Raquaza once again. He responded by using Earth Power by glowing his eyes which made an explosion on the ground. Luckily, the heroes blocked.

Jigglypuff ran up to Raquaza and used pound before strongly kicking him sideways for a side smash. For her up smash, she thristed her head upwards.

Pikachu started to shoot bolts of electricity at Raquaza again before running up to it and using thunder twice, ...and again, ...and again, ...and again...

"Pikachu, stop spamming thunder..." said Lucario. He started to shoot aura spheres at Raquaza again, followed by a side smash, which was placing his paws in front of himself and shooting a blast of his blue aura energy.

Raquaza decided to fly up in a tight circle and attempted to hit everyone by a multi-hit lighting bolt, but failed because they have dodged out of way just in time.

"Close call." Pikachu said as he launched sideways like a rocket, also known as the Skull Bash. While he did that, Jigglypuff performed her side smash once again before jumping up and spinning her legs downwards for a meteor smash. When she landed, she jumped over Raquaza's tail along with the other to avoid getting knocked away by it. Then she used Rollout again while Lucario used his aura spheres and Pikachu shocking the dragon-like pokemon with his bolts.

Raquaza reacted by digging in the ground.

Silence.

...

Nothing happened after that.

"...Where'd he go...?" Pikachu asked, looking around.

"Can't say..." Lucario scratched his head, also looking around.

That's when they felt rumbling beneath their feet. The heroes looked at each other and quickly ran away right when Raquaza burst through the surface. With great timing, the pokemon all used their up smashes to finish Raqauza off right before he landed. When he did, he laid flat on the ground unconscious.

_**Boss Defeated**_

"That, was, crazy!" Pikachu shouted a little.

Lucario ran back over to Red, who was standing up slowly rubbing his head.

"...What happened...?"

"We'd just defeated Raquaza while you were unconscious." Lucario explained.

Red looked over and saw the unconscious pokemon.

"Oh..."

"Are you alright?" Lucario asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Then, let's continue to find the smashers." Lucario confirmed as the two ran up to Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Lucario pointed ahead, and they all ran.

_**Stage 4: Lake**_

Running was all the quartet did for ten seconds. Then, they became surrounded by enemies that everyone except Jigglypuff were familiar with.

"...Oh... no..." Pikachu looked around to see the Subspace Army.

"What are...?" Jigglypuff was very confused.

"This is the Subspace Army we have been telling you about, Jigglypuff." Lucario explained as he started to fight. "I bet if these guys are back then-"

"Really...?" Pikachu interrupted.

"Not again..." Red sighed. He called out Squirtle and he commanded him to start fighting by using his water powers. He performed some air attacks to destroy enemies that were in the air like Spaaks and Cybers. When he landed, he started to use his powers again.

Meanwhile, Lucario was using his aura spheres to attack many Primids. Then he used some aerial attacks for enemies that were in air like Squirtle did. When he landed back on his feet, he performed some smash attacks to destroy the enemies completely.

The aura pokemon turned to the others. "Let's keep moving." He motioned as they followed Lucario. They jumped and landed on platforms so that they won't fall in bottomless pits, but when they were about to to jump on land again, Spaaks came.

"Be careful." Warned Lucario as Pikachu used thunder to attack. That move have separated the five Spaaks, and made them angry as they turned darker. Jigglypuff have decided to attack two of them. She puffed up and kicked them until they were destroyed.

Squirtle used his recovery to damage the third Spaak that was about to shock him with lightning. Then he jumped back up and spat water in its face. Finally, he kicked it sideways to finish it off.

"Well, that was easy..." He said as he landed back on the platform.

"Sorta..." Jigglypuff said.

Pikachu used thunder again three times to destroy another one of the Spaaks.

"Alright, Pikachu, what did I tell you about spamming thunder?" Lucario asked as he jumped up and kicked the last Spaak away. When his feet touched the platform again, he waited for him to respond.

"...Uh... Quit spamming thunder...?"

"Right." Lucario nodded as they all jumped off the platform and continued to run. They beat up some more enemies along the way until they have reached a raft that was floating on the water. Everyone looked at each other, and nodded as they each got on. Lucario used his aura spheres to break the rope that was tied to the raft, which made it go.

"Stay alert." Lucario said as they all looked in different directions, waiting for enemies to come. When they saw one, they immediately finish it. This had continued until the raft touched land. The heroes got off it, and saw enemies up ahead. So they all ran to finish them off. Jigglypuff used Rollout, Pikachu used his bolts, Lucario used his aura spheres, and Squirtle spat water at them. Then they continued to run, but attacked the enemies at the same time.

"There are less enemies now." Red pointed out.

"There probably the last ones at this area." Pikachu guessed. He charged up and released his energy right when a Glire came rolling by. Two more came, and he used his tail to defeat them.

_**Stage Completed**_

"Now, there are no more left." Jigglypuff said.

"I don't think the smashers are in this area..." said Red.

"You're probably right..." Lucario nodded his head in agreement. "Still, we should keep going. After all, we just found out that the Subspace Army has returned."

"So, now we gotta find the smashers, and beat the army again so we can face the ruler of them." Pikachu followed.

"We better be cautious." suggested Lucario.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think? Next chapter's going to be about the StarFox characters so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heroes of Lylat

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 5- Heroes of Lylat

**I am really excited to write this chapter. Why, you may ask? Because this chapter is going to be about StarFox and it's going to include my favorite video game character of all time, Fox McCloud! Beyond an Anomaly is excited about this chapter too so I guess I'm not the only one!**

**~KF**

* * *

A smasher walked out of his bedroom door with his clothes on and stepped into the hallway. He looked around for a few seconds before walking down the stairs.

"Where is everybody?" A voice was heard.

His head immediately turned to the living room, which was where the voice was coming from. He walked to the living room and saw his teammate looking around, scratching his head. He walked over to him and asked, "Falco, what are you doing?"

He immediately turned around to face him. "Oh hey, Fox. Didn't see you there. Over half the mansion is empty and I'm trying to look for the smashers who are not here."

"Oh, no wonder it was silent on the way here. I think they'll show up later." Fox said, "Well, what do you wanna do now?"

"We should brawl on our stage to get our blood going." A deeper voice replied.

Fox and Falco turned around to see who said that. When he walked into the room he said, "I'm sure that there's nothing going on."

Fox nodded. "I agree. And you're right, Wolf. We should brawl. Come on, Falco." He motioned him to follow.

* * *

_**Match 1: Fox vs Falco vs Wolf**_

3... 2... 1... GO!

The three StarFox characters started to brawl. Fox started to punch, then kick Falco repeatedly, but his attack was interrupted by Wolf, who did his natural combo.

He could have attacked again if it weren't for Falco, who hit Wolf with his side smash by swinging his wings in an overhead powerful swipe.

Right after that attack, Fox started to shoot Wolf with his blaster before grabbing him, then throwing him in the opposite direction he was facing. Before Wolf could get up, Falco ran up and kicked him for a dash attack.

"Hey!" He glared at the two as he started to attack also, "Can't you guys attack each other for once!?"

"Well, I'm trying to get you two out as fast as I can." Fox replied.

"FIRE!"

If Fox was paying attention, he wouldn't get hit by Falco's recovery.

"Well, you get distracted easily..." said the bird.

He only rolled his eyes and started to punch and kick Falco again. His flip kick, which was his up smash could have caused a lot of damage and knockback if Falco didn't block. When he landed again, Falco started to repeatedly jab Fox with his wings before doing his side smash once again.

Wolf could have cause some more damage with his side smash if Falco didn't use Phantasm. However, he had manage to hit Fox, which made him fly a little since he was starting to reach high damage.

"Haha!" Falco pointed before shooting the other two StarFox characters with his blaster. But Fox reflected the shots and they were targeted right back at Falco, who dodge rolled out the way so he wouldn't get hit.

Wolf used Flash to cause more damage for Fox, causing him to be sent high in the air. He jumped up and was about to finish him off with his meteor smash if Falco never flip kicked him, causing a Star K.O.

When Fox was about to recover, Falco meteor smashed him causing him to be K.O.'ed as well.

_**The winner is... Falco!**_

* * *

Outside the fighting simulator, Falco was rapidly kicking his leg around. "Had enough already?" He questioned Fox and Wolf.

"Falco, why did you have to ruin everything?" asked Wolf. "I could have perfectly K.O.'ed Fox if it weren't for you."

He shrugged. "Maybe next time you need to watch your own back..."

Not another word was said as the trio of smashers walked back inside the Smash Mansion. When Fox closed the back door, he turned to the others. "I'm going to town. You guys wanna join?"

They both looked at each other, then back at Fox nodding.

"Let's go, then."

With that, they walked down the hallways of the mansion. When they were near the kitchen, Wolf smelt something in the air.

"...What is that smell?" He asked, "It smells like something's burning?"

Fox sniffed the air. "...He's right... I smell it too..."

They all walked to the kitchen and saw the cause of said smell. Falco walked over to the toaster.

"...Who did this...?" He asked.

Fox shrugged. "Dunno, but they forgot about it, apparently..."

Wolf grabbed the burnt toast, and threw it in the trash. "Come on." He motioned as they all walked out of the kitchen, then out the front door.

Outside, the three looked around. Falco noticed something. He tapped Fox and Wolf's shoulders and pointed to the car that was beat up awhile ago.

"What the-..." Fox was very perplexed.

"When did this happen...?" Wolf questioned, scratching the top of his head with his finger.

Falco only crossed his arms. "I don't know..." He turned back to the other two pilots. "But, I assume that this has something to do with the smashers that are here."

Fox thought for a moment, placing his thumb beneath his chin. "Hmm... You're probably right... Let's investigate..."

* * *

When the StarFox trio reached the city, they have noticed that something strange was going on.

"Well, where is everybody?" Wolf wondered.

Fox looked around the town and found the cause of the noise. "Look over there!" He pointed north which made Falco and Wolf turned to the direction he was pointing. They saw something none other than.

"PRIMIDS!?" Falco shouted.

"...What...?" Was all Wolf could say.

Fox turned to him. "This is what we've been talking about, Wolf."

"...Oh, now I remember! I came after you guys save the world." Wolf recalled.

"What are THEY doing here!?" Falco asked.

Fox got his blaster out. "Whether we know or not, we better take them out."

_**Stage 5: City**_

As soon as the Primids heard the heroes running to them, they turned around and dashed to them so they can attack. Fox began shooting some of the enemies with his blaster while Falco and Wolf used other ways to attack. Falco used his Phantasm to zip to some of the Primids just so they can be destroyed by a flip kick. Wolf simply ran up to them and used his claws to defeat enemies. When all of the enemies in the area were destroyed, they all started to run, just in case more Primids come.

"So, this is the Subpsace Army?" asked Wolf.

Fox nodded. "Yep."

"...Well, apparently their leader doesn't know how to make an army cause these guys are very easy to take out..."

Falco turned to him. "That's because they're the easiests one to destroy. Most of the enemies are easy. But others? ...Not so much... There are even enemies that will pop out of the ground, come from the sky, or even multiply."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? ...Well, I hope I can battle some so I can see for myself."

"Well, today's your lucky day." Fox pointed to some Bytan that were multiplying constantly.

When the three caught up to them, they Bytan immediately began to attack. But the StarFox crew attacked before they could with their blasters. Then, they all used their side smashes to finish them off.

"Yep, still easy..." Wolf nodded, crossing his arms.

Just then, three bigger Bytan came, rolling out of alleyways. They've targeted themselves at the smashers. When they rolled as fast as they can, they knocked themselves right into the heroes and have sent them flying. Fox hit a pole, Wolf hit a fire hydrant, and Falco hit a brick wall.

"Ugh..." The bird groaned as he rubbed his head standing up, baring his teeth.

Fox slowly got up on his feet, also rubbing his head, before shaking at it, and glaring at the Bytan.

Wolf groaned, opened his eyes, and got up from the ground. "Now, THAT was totally uncalled for..."

The Bytan started to roll at the heroes again, surrounding the three heroes. They ended up backing up to each other with their eyes still locked onto the Bytan. Then they rolled farthest they could. They actually thought they had flatten them out, but they were wrong.

"FIRE!"

The Bytan were destroyed by the heroes recoveries.

"Close call, now let's move on." Fox said as they continue to run forward, until they became surrounded by Nagagogs, Puppits, and Auroros'. The StarFox trio backed up to each other once again.

"So, Fox." Falco said, looking at the army. "How are we gonna solve this one?"

He thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Okay, there are three Nagagogs, three Puppits, and three-"

"Let me guess, we are going to take out one of each." Wolf finished.

"...You're right... How'd you figure out what I was going to say?" Fox asked.

"...Cause it seems pretty obvious..."

Fox only rolled his eyes and started to battle one enemy of each kind. The others did the same. When they were done, they've thought that they were no longer surrounded. So when they tried to run, lots of Primids came from different directions.

"...Great..." Falco mumbled. He looked on the ground and saw objects that he normally used in his world. "They'd stole our items again?"

"Stole our items?" Fox repeated, turning to his teammate, before realizing what he was talking about.

Wolf noticed them also. "...Smart Bombs?"

Fox shifted his eyes back to the Primids. "We better use them to our advantage."

They each grabbed one and simply threw them at the Primids, before dashing away before they could explode.

_**Stage Completed**_

"I think that's the last of them." Falco said, looking around.

"Same here." Fox agreed as they stopped in their tracks. Then they heard a door open, and out came a young woman.

"...It's quiet now..." She noticed Fox, Falco, and Wolf. "Aaaaaaah!" She screamed excitedly. "HEY, EVERYBODY! IT'S FOX, FALCO, AND WOLF!"

...

Everyone peeped out of their shops and houses. When they notice the smashers they shouted and instantly ran to them.

The heroes looked at each other with their eyes widen before dashing away.

* * *

Fox, Falco, and Wolf stopped running when the people were no longer in sight. When they looked back, they wiped the sweat off their foreheads.

"Well, THAT was another close call..." Wolf said.

"At least we now know why the city was so quiet..." Falco followed.

"But here's my question: Why is the Subspace Army here?" Fox asked, "Wait, exactly HOW are they here in the first place?"

"I've thought you guys have saved the world a long time ago..." Wolf brought up.

"We did..." replied Falco. "Well, at least we THOUGHT we did..."

"But we have even taken down their leader. It doesn't make ANY sense! Since we destroyed him, the rest of the Subspace Army disappeared and Subspace vanished! They shouldn't be alive right now. He couldn't have revived them since he's already dead..."

Falco nodded. "You have a point... Since the ruler of the Subspace Emissary is destroyed, everything should be back to normal. But it's not..."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Wolf asked.

Fox only shrugged. "Not sure. For now, we'll just take out any enemy that we see."

"Perhaps they'll lead to wherever." Falco guessed.

"Maybe..."

After he said that, the three StarFox characters began to walk away, hoping to find answers to the situation they were in.

* * *

**I think you guys already know what's going on with this story. But for those of you who haven't noticed by now, every smasher is going to have their own chapter based on the series they're in. Speaking of series, Metroid is coming up next so don't miss out!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Samus Aran, Space Warrior

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 6- Samus Aran, Space Warrior

**This story is going great so far. But I have to think about this one since there is going to be only one character. So let's see how this turns out...**

**~KF**

* * *

Samus Aran woke up, stretched, then got out of bed. She walked over to her window, and peeked out of it to see the morning sun. After a few seconds, she walked to her bedroom door, opened it then walked through the hallway and to the living room to watch the news. Unlike most smashers, Samus and a few others would actually watch the news to see what's up.

When she got to her destination, she have expected to see some other smashers to be there already. But there weren't, which confused the space bounty hunter.

"Hmm..." She wondered. Usually, she would be the last one to reach the living room so that she and some of her friends could watch the news. So, this was a bit unusual for her.

_"That's funny... Not in a laughing manner..." _She thought. _"Nobody's here yet..."_

Then she noticed something else. Not a single sound was heard throughout the mansion, which made Samus even more perplexed.

_"It's very quiet here... I wonder what everyone is up to..."_

She walked out of the living room to investigate the mansion.

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

Samus was now standing in the middle of a hallway that was downstairs in a thinking position. She had search the whole mansion and realized why it was so quiet that morning.

_"Most of us are not here... I wonder where they are... Should I tell Master Hand?" _She questioned in her thoughts. Then she shook her head.

_"No... It's probably not even serious. But how would I know...? I should bring my power suit, just in case..."_

A few minutes later, Samus, now with her power suit on quietly opened the door, then shut it in the same manner, being careful not to wake up anyone else in the mansion. She walked a few steps before noticing the damaged car and the knocked down tree.

"...What...?" She wondered in confusion as she walked over to the scene. "...When did this happen...?" She questioned. "Who did this?"

After a moment of observing, Samus finally took her eyes off the car, and looked north.

_"Okay, now I KNOW something is going on." _She thought before walking away, trying to figure out where most of the smashers were and the cause of the incident that occurred outside of the mansion.

* * *

Samus walked into the city where she random people doing random things. That's when she quickly ran over to alleyway and hide so all attention won't be focused on her. She was one of the more popular smashers. If fanboys were to see her, they would scream at the top of their lungs and beg her to take her suit off so that they could see her body. So she had made the best decision.

_"Okay..."_ She began to think again. _"What to do... The smashers could be anywhere in this world. But where EXACTLY would they be? The forest? No... They'd probably don't wanna go there... Especially Lucas... But people like Link would. The lake? Maybe... But not the place they would NORMALLY go too. Maybe the Pokemon, though. So where could they be...?"_

* * *

Samus was on the bus that was going to the Research Facility. Not many people usually go there and Samus would go there during her spare time to hang out. Plus, it reminded her of her own world. But most of all, she wondered if the smashers were there.

_"They're probably aren't even there, but it's always good to check. ...I should have taken the bus to either the forest or the lake to see then..."_

After one minute of waiting, the bus took off and started to head to the Research Facility.

_"I should at least find SOMETHING there..."_

* * *

_**Stage 6: Research Facility**_

Samus was already inside the facility, hoping to find answers. She stopped walking when she'd thought that she heard something. But when she stood still, nothing can be heard.

_"I could have sworn I heard something..."_

After looking around for a moment, she heard the sound again.

_"I was right..."_

She began to walk quietly until she can figure out what had made that strange sound. When she finally found the answer, she almost gasped.

_"...What?"_

What had made a sound was a Scoope Primid. It was just standing there holding its weapon in its hand.

_"I thought..."_

She stepped back a little before charging her cannon. When it was fully charged, she shot out a full blast of energy right at the Scoope Primid, before it can realized that it has been hit, it was already destroyed.

_"Good thing that I wasn't seen."_

She began to walk quietly again until she had spot more Scoope Primids ahead.

_"I have to be seen now... Unless I'm Sonic the Hedgehog..."_

She started to run at the Primids who'd notice her after a few seconds. Some of them began shooting, while others simply ran to her. Either way, they'd still got destroyed by Samus who had used multiple attacks to do so. Grabbing, throwing, firing, and best of all, smashing.

Samus looked ahead and took off running once again because she knew that there will be more enemies up ahead. As she ran she saw different kinds. Bytan, Primids, Mites, and Roaders. But mostly Bytan were there.

_"Well at least they're not just Scoope Primids..."_

All of the enemies had notice her and started to use their own ways of attacking. However, none of them had hit Samus, but she had hit them instead. She used her cannon and her side smash for the Primids, she used bombs and missiles for the Mites, and the rest she just performed random attacks. When they were destroyed, Samus headed through the door.

She had enter another hallway that had four Primids looking around for smashers. When they had spot Primids, they were too late because Samus had already destroyed them before they can even react.

"Simple." Was all she had to say as she entered the next door.

When she entered the next room, she saw platforms moving in a circle and ladders that lead to higher floors. The bounty hunter remembered this area when she was in the first war. Of course all of the R.O.B.'s wouldn't be in there because they had all been destroy by the Subspace Bombs. Recalling the moment, this had made the space warrior feel bad for R.O.B. She wondered if he had even got over it yet. But she knew that he feels as if he killed them on purpose. Of course, she couldn't blame him.

Instead of R.O.B.'s, Metal Primids were standing on the moving platforms, ready to put up a fight. So Samus quickly jumped to one and destroyed a Metal Primid before it even had a chance to turn around. However, the other Metal Primids saw her defeating that one. So, they jumped to her platform and tried to beat her up. Lucky for Samus, she dodge rolled out of the way so that she wouldn't receive that treatment from her enemies. They had try to attack her again, but this time, she blocked. Then she simply punched, then hitting them hard with her cannon for a combo. Next, she started to shoot missiles, followed by a side smash. Finally, she fired her cannon at the enemies so that they can be defeated.

Samus looked behind her to see another floor above her. So she double jumped to get to it. When she had landed on her feet, she knew what to do next. Even though there was a door ahead, she decided to slide down a ladder and enter another one.

There was a platform in mid-air, floating over a bottomless pit. Samus knew that is she fell, it would be over. Luckily, it was very easy to get to the platform. She simply hopped to it, only to be greeted by shadow bugs that formed into Roturrets. Samus and the others smashers knew the best way to defeat it. Attack constantly so that it won't fire. Samus performed this task to both Roturrets. When they were defeated, Primids fell from the sky, and landed on the platform. The space bounty hunter fired projectiles to finish them off. When all five Primids were defeated, Samus continued to run, beating up random enemies along the way, until she got to another platform that was in mid-air, but it was not floating over a bottomless pit like the last one, but a key was resting on top of it.

"I remember this." Samus said. Obviously, that key was too unlock a door in order to progress. So Samus grabbed it, but Buckots from above started to drop hot bricks, attempting to hit the bounty hunter. Though, Samus had realized this just in time when she looked above. So he simply stepped out of the way to avoid being hit. To defeat them, she threw the key at their heads. When the last Buckot was destroyed, Samus caught the key, and started to head for the locked door.

When she had found said door, she unlocked it, only to be greeted by Primids and a Roturret. The space warrior decided to take down the Roturret first since it was the harder enemy to defeat. When she finished it off, she went for the Primids. When the area was cleared, Samus jumped to another floor to see a Buckot ahead. To defeat it, she jumped into the air, and kicked it which had send it flying.

Samus looked down to see another key lying on the floor. Apparently, the Buckot was trying to guard it so that the smashers can not open a locked door in order to progress. She quickly grabbed and unlocked one before hitting a switch, which had activated a moving platform.

"Time to head back." She said as she started to head back to the main room. She then climbed a ladder that she slid down at first just after she entered it to get to the door. She entered it and saw the same moving platform as before. She jumped on it, and it started to move. Samus then spotted Jyks up ahead, just as the platform started to move a little faster. She knew that she couldn't destroy them, so she simply blocked so that she wouldn't get electrocuted. Immediately after the platform stopped moving when it met a wall, Glires came rolling down it. But Samus destroyed them before they could even reach her. This had made another switch appear. When she hit with a missile, an enitre floor came down, covering up the bottomless pit.

"Good." Samus nodded, knowing that she no longer needed to use the moving platform. When she had made it back to the door, she opened it an entered which had led her back to the main room.

This time, she jumped back on one of the moving platforms. She jumped to a ladder as soon as she was higher enough. She then ran to the another door when she was at the top of said ladder.

The space bounty hunter looked above and started to jump from platform to platform. Just after she landed on the one where the next door was, Bytan came out of nowhere and tried to attack Samus, but failed. She then started to shoot at them before performing some aerial attacks. When they were all destroyed, Samus was finally able to go through the door.

Immediately after she entered, she was rudely greeted by Giant Bytan. They tried to flattened her out, but the bounty hunter simply stepped out of the way to avoid the situation. She jumped into the air and kicked the both of them before meteor smashing them with her cannon to fully finish them off.

Samus looked to her right to see a familiar item lying on the ground: The Screw Attack.

_"Here?"_ Samus said in her thoughts. _"Have they stole our items again?"_

She scratched her head in confusion, but still picked up the item and stuck it on her power suit. Even though her up special was screw attack, the item itself can still be pretty useful.

She began to run once again, dodging black and green bombs a few seconds after. The smashers knew that they will get hit if they get too close, or if anything hits them. Samus however can use them for her advantage because she saw some Metal Primids up ahead that were near said bombs. So when she shot at a bomb, it had not only set off the rest of them, but if had killed the enemies as well.

_"Just as I remember."_

That's when the space warrior began to move on. She began to platform jump again until she had reached the top, still using the Screw Attack item to attack any nearby enemies. If they weren't destroyed, she would simply finish them off. When she had finally reached the top, she simply ran forward.

_**Stage Completed**_

As the bounty hunter continued to run, she began to think again.

_"So, why is the Subspace Army here? I thought we'd destroyed them a few months ago. How can they-"_

Her thoughts when everything went black.

"...Huh...?"

Fortunately this had only lasted for a moment. When the last had turned back on, Samus looked very confused.

"What just happened?"

She looked down and found out that her power suit was missing.

"What the- Where is my power suit!?" She questioned, shouting a little. She had become more perplexed than ever.

* * *

**I know, right? Fast update! Like I have said before, this fic is extremely easy to write. Next chapter will chapter will cover the Earthbound/Mother series!**

**You guys can check out my new poll also if you want. It's about the Zelda series and the question is pretty simple.**

**See ya in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: Underground

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 7- Underground

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I appreciate that a lot! As I have said in the last chapter, this one's going to feature Ness and Lucas, so get ready!**

**~KF**

* * *

"Toon Link!"

A thirteen year old boy named Ness was in his room on his phone. He was trying to reach Toon Link, but he wouldn't answer. He wondered why, but he still hung up.

_"Maybe he's still asleep..." _He thought as he opened the door to walk down the hallway until he reached Toon Link's room. His door was wide open.

"Toon Link?" He looked around for a moment, before taking off his red cap to scratch his head.

_"Where could he be?" _He asked in his thoughts, shrugging his shoulders afterwards. _"I'll see if Lucas is up."_

He walked through the hallway once more to get to his friends room. Right when he was about to open the door, Lucas already did.

"Oh, hi Lucas!" Ness greeted, "Have you seen Toon Link?"

He shook his head in response. "No."

"Aw..."

"I was going to ask you the same question." He explained.

"Well, I've been trying to call him, but he wouldn't answer. I guess we should look around." Ness motioned Lucas to follow.

* * *

When they got to the kitchen, both kids looked around to see if they can find their friend. But he wasn't there.

Ness only sighed. "Guess, we'll check the living room..."

* * *

Both PSI kids reached living room to look around to find Toon Link. But he wasn't there either.

Lucas just stood there while Ness facepalmed as he started to walk away. "He's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Maybe he's brawling..."

Ness turned back around to face Lucas. "..."

"..."

"...You know what? You're probably right! Why didn't I think of that before?"

He quickly ran followed by Lucas.

* * *

Five minutes later, Ness and Lucas were on their way back inside the mansion because they found out that their sword friend wasn't there.

"This is getting ridiculous." Ness sighed once again, shaking his head. "He's not in his room, or any of the hallways, nor the kitchen, the living room, and he's not here either! Where could he be!?"

"Maybe he's with the other Zelda characters..." said Lucas.

Ness began to think. "He could be... But if that was the case then where could THEY be? We've already searched the whole mansion."

"True..." Lucas nodded in agreement. "Their doors were open and I didn't see any of them in their rooms."

"Let's check with the others to see if they've seen him." Ness suggested.

"They're probably still sleeping, though."

"What makes you say that?" Ness asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Because like you said, we've searched the whole mansion. We didn't see a single smasher while we were searching for Toon Link." Lucas explained.

Ness placed his thumb beneath his chin. "But on the way downstairs, most of their doors were open just like the Zelda characters... That means..."

"That it's not just the Zelda characters that we're searching." Lucas finished. "Maybe their out in the front yard."

"They could be..." Ness said, turning around before walking away, followed by Lucas soon after.

When they got back outside, both kids looked around to see if they can spot any smashers. But unfortunately, they couldn't. Although Lucas spotted something else they should be concerned about. "Hey, look!"

Ness turned to where he was pointing. "A car crash...? I don't remember this happening..."

"It might have happened when we were all asleep." Lucas guessed, putting his finger down and turning back to Ness.

"...Or..." The PSI powered youth placed his finger beneath his chin. "This made have something to do with the missing smashers..."

"Probably..." Lucas nodded in agreement. "Should we go into town to so that we can search for them?"

Ness nodded. "That's a great idea, Lucas. Let's go!"

They both ran away to the city.

* * *

When they got to said city, everyone was wandering around, doing whatever.

"They have to be around here somewhere..." said Ness. His eyes turned to a building. "Let's split up. I am gonna to look inside that building."

Lucas nodded and walked away.

Ness looked back at the building.

_"Now all I have to do is to avoid being seen..." _He thought to himself.

He quickly dashed to an alleyway so that he could hide from his fans. When he looked to make sure the coast was clear, he then ran as fast as he can to the building. As soon as he got inside, he quickly hid behind a tree so no one could see him.

_"Now, where would they visit first?" _He asked in his thoughts. After scratching the back of his head, he began to walk around, being as careful as possible to not be seen.

"Welcome!"

Ness jumped when he heard that shout. He looked right behind him, and saw a person wearing a red and blue checkered shirt and blue jeans.

"...Who are you?" Ness asked.

"Step right in and get a chance to win a million points!" The man completely ignored his question and shoved him into the room. Ness looked around and saw a pinball machine straight ahead of him. The man suddenly grabbed him, making the thirteen year old squirm, attempting to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

_"Oh, great... I am trying to look for the smashers, but instead, I am being forced to play a stupid pinball game..." _Ness rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" The man asked.

Ness didn't reply.

"GO!" He slapped the smasher in the back so hard, he almost fell.

_"Rude..." _The PSI powered kid said in his thoughts as he started to press random buttons.

A minute later, Ness wasn't even trying that much anymore because he knew that he had to look for over half of the smashers.

The words 'GAME OVER' lit up inside the pinball machine.

"Ah, too bad... Well, better luck next time!" The man said and he pulled down the lever, which made a trapped door opened beneath Ness, causing him to fall down into the sewer.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa- Oof!" He landed on the ground with a thud.

_"What kind of a person is he?"_

When the PSI powered youth stood back up, he looked into the distance and saw shadows walking from him.

"Huh...?"

He decided to investigate. He walked quietly until he reached a corner. His head peered over the wall, he saw familiar beings that he thought he already destroyed.

_"...What!? Primids!? They're still alive!?" _He thought in disbelief. _"How are..."_

He then remembered about the damaged car before he and Lucas left, and the smashers that were missing.

_"...Do they have something to do with most of the smashers being gone...?"_

Whether he knew the answer or not, he knew that he had to do something.

The Primids were looking around the sewers, minding their own business, until a PK Flash destroyed some of them, making the rest turn around. But they saw no one.

When they turned back around however, they saw Ness standing right in front of them, charging his side smash, which was swinging a baseball bat. They were about to react, but they were too late as Ness destroyed the rest of the group with said bat.

_"I know that they're more here. I better get going..."_

**_Stage 7: Sewer_**

Ness started to dash through the sewer while attacking enemies at the same time. He mostly used PK Thunder and PK Fire, but sometimes he used three way combos and smash attacks.

"Are there any other enemies besides Primids?" He asked as he continued to run through the sewer.

He then noticed an Autolance just ahead. So he quickly screeched to a stop so that he wouldn't end up bumping into it and getting stabbed. Then, more enemies came, surrounding the PSI kid.

"I had to ask..." He blamed himself.

He swung his bat destroy a few Tickens and Borborases, but for enemies like Glunders he simply used his yo-yo since that they were easy enemies. He just had to attack before they do.

After he had beat the Glunders, he used PK Thunder to attack some Puppits that were coming down towards him. He didn't want to attack when they got to him because he thought that they were pretty annoying. Noticing that said Puppits weren't fully destroyed yet, he had decide to perform his favorite PSI Power: PK Flash.

"PK Flash!" He shouted as a green ball of light formed above his head. When the light reached the Puppits, the ball of light exploded, destroying the Puppits in the process.

Even though those enemies were destroyed, Ness was still surrounded. He saw more Tickens, a couple of Feyeshes and Cybers. So he decided to take out the Tickens first since they were the easiest to defeat. He simply used his bat once again to defeat them. Every time when one got defeated, a little, yellow bird comes out, which perplexes the smashers a lot. How did they ever get inside them? How were they ever to control them? Does that mean that those yellow birds were enemies as well?

Anyways, the next easiest enemies were the Feyeshes.

"...Wait a minute..." said Ness, "Feyeshes are easier than Tickens... Oh well..."

For those enemies he used PK Thunder to cause some knockback. After he performed that move, he jumped in the air, and put his hands out, sending a stream of PSI Sparks to finish them off.

After he had land on the ground, he started to attack the Cybers. Although they were quite easy to destroy, they were the hardest of the bunch. But they were only three. So Ness didn't have to worry at all. Once again, he jumped in the air before kicking all of the Cybers downwards.

There were only two enemies left: Autolances. Ness jumped behind once and attacked before the Autolance turned around so that it can attack him. But before it could, Ness used PK Fire. He performed the same strategy to the other Autolance. Once it was destroyed, Ness started to run again as water flowed through the sewer.

As he ran, he destroyed a couple Primids and Borborases.

"I need to find a way outta here..." He sighed as he looked around himself while running. "There's gotta be an exit somewhere..."

He became surrounded once again. This time, Metal Primids blocked his path.

"..."

Ness started to used PK Fire for the enemies that were ahead him. For the enemies that were behind him, he used his bat and PK Thunder. But none of those attacks finished off any of the Metal Primids. So, Ness decided to use PK Thunder once again. This time, however, his PK Thunder went back to Ness which caused him to knock himself right into the Metal Primids, destroying the completely.

"Great!" He smiled, "Now back to what I was doing..."

Ness once again dashed off so that he can try to find an exit so he can escaped the sewer.

"I should be at LEAST getting closer..."

More enemies can be seen. Ness reacted by using more of his PSI Powers. The more fighting he done, the more impatient he got. Then, he became surrounded once more.

"Aw, come on!" He shouted in impatience.

Mostly chickens surrounded him, but there were a couple of Nagagogs as well. Ness started off with the Tickens as he used his yo-yo and bat. One time he grabbed a Ticken, and shot fire at it.

When the last Ticken was destroyed. Ness focused on the two Nagagogs. One of them was about to slam down his arms, but he missed because Ness dodge rolled out the way. Then, he used PK Fire and Thunder.

This had caused the Nagagog to turn yellow and get bigger. Ness jumped and headbutted upwards, followed by PK Fire. After he landed, the Nagagog turned red and it grew once more.

Before he could even attack, the other Nagagog tried to slam down his arms on Ness. But he dodged just in time.

_"Wow, I have completely ignored that one..."_

Once he had destroy the first Nagagog, he started to fight the second one using the same strategy. When it turned red and grew, he used PK Flash for his final attack. Ness immediately dashed off as soon as they were destroyed.

"Finally..." Ness sighed in relief when he saw a ladder up ahead. He climbed up said ladder when he got to it.

_**Stage Completed**_

* * *

Lucas was wandering around while looking in random directions, hoping to find at least one of the smashers. He heard a small noise coming from a sewer door. When his eyes stared at it, the sewer door opened, and out came Ness.

"Ness?" said Lucas.

His head whipped around when he heard the familiar voice. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you here."

"What were you doing down there?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, some guy forced to play pinball. I lost because I didn't get a million points, so I fell in the sewer thanks to a trap door." He groaned, "Where are we anyway?"

"The Ruined Zoo." Lucas replied.

"The Ruined Zoo?" Ness repeated, raising an eyebrow as he looked around. "...Wow..."

"And this is the exact place where we first met." Lucas recalled.

Ness was about to reply, but another noise was heard, much louder than before. A few seconds later, a giant, robotic spider was seen with something inside. Both, Ness and Lucas gasped.

"Porky!?" They both said.

_**Boss 3: Porky**_

Even though they had no idea how Porky was alive, or what was he doing here in the first place, the two kids went on and attacked.

Ness started by using PK Flash while Lucas used PK Thunder. His PK Thunder was weaker than Ness's, yet Lucas launches further if the thunder head is sent back to him. He then performed his side smash, which was simply swinging a stick.

Porky then started to attack by having his walker attempting to stab the two multiple times, but unfortunately for him, he failed because they have ran from the attack. Porky was about to do another one, but he have got interrupted by Lucas, who have used PK Freeze, followed by kicking him sideways.

Ness have started to attack again as well. He used his yo-yo twice. The first time he swung it over his head. The second time is when he send his yo-yo forward, before pulling it back. After that, he used PK Fire.

Porky decided to make his walker send out six Porky-Bots. They all ran to Ness and Lucas, attempting to self-destruct at them. But, they jumped up and used PK Thunder to hit Porky. By the time they've landed on the ground, the Porky-Bots have already exploded.

Lucas pulled his stick back, charging up while Ness performed some aerial attacks. While he used PK Fire again, Lucas swung his bat, causing more damage for Porky.

Not wanting to be damage more, he made his walker jump in the air, which made both Ness and Lucas run. Porky landed back on the ground, failing to crush him. After that, his walker tried to stab the two once again, but just like the first time, he failed to do so.

Wanting to attack again, his walker created a ball of energy, and it shot out a laser, which made the two kids jump in the air and air dodge a couple times. When they both landed, it was their chance to attack. Ness used PK Thunder again, but the head have hit Ness, causing him to be launched right into Porky, causing more damage for him. Before he could attack again, both kids used PK Fire before jumping in the air performing aerial attacks. When they landed, Lucas rapidly kicked Porky while Ness swung his bat forward.

Porky barely had any time to react. He was about to try and stab Ness and Lucas, but he failed to do so when Lucas released of burst of PSI that erupted above his head.

Porky was now defeated. His walker crashed into the ground before exploding.

_**Boss Defeated**_

"How was he alive?" Lucas wondered.

"Beats me..." Ness shrugged his shoulders as a reply. "But I think you should be asking how is the Subspace Emissary alive."

"The Subspace Emissary." Lucas questioned while raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I've just fought some of the army while I was trying to get out of the sewer."

"You did?" Lucas gasped in surprise.

He nodded.

"Well, that explains why most of the smashers were not at Smash Mansion..."

Ness nodded again. "Yeah. Come on." He motioned Lucas, "We need to find the smashers so that we could all destroy the Subspace Ruler."

With that, they both ran away.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to work on two of my other stories. And one of them hasn't been updated in eight months.**

**So, who's next you may ask! Well, here's a hint:**

_**Falcon, PUNCHHHHH!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Falcon, PUNCH!

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 8- Falcon, PUNCH!

**Like chapter 6, I have to work with only one smasher. But this time, it's Captain Falcon! So, expect lots of fun in this chapter!**

**~KF**

* * *

The F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, got up five minutes ago. He was walking to the simulation room. Reason? He wanted to do Home-Run Contest to get his morning started.

On his way there, he didn't pay attention to the fact that it was very quiet in the hallways of the mansion. He just wanted to do said contest. When he got to the simulation room, he opened the door, and walked in. He then let go of the door so that it can close while pressing a button that said the words 'Home-Run Contest'. Then he pressed the confirm button which caused it to load the scenario. After ten seconds of waiting, it finished loading.

Captain Falcon found himself on a platform along with Sandbag and a baseball bat. "Let's see if I can beat Snake's record..."

Ready? GO!

Captain Falcon knew that he only had ten seconds to beat up Sandbag and whack with the bat as far as he could. So after he heard 'GO!', he immediately started to take action and began to beat up Sandbag as much as possible. He performed various moves including ground attacks, special attacks, smash attacks, and aerial attacks. He even used the bat a couple times.

When the five second countdown started, Captain Falcon to attack a little faster, realizing that he was running out of time. So then he started to use stronger attack to damage Sandbag faster a little. During the last two seconds, Captain Falcon grabbed the baseball bat and charged up before swinging forward, hitting Sandbag in the process. It flew high in the air, making the F-Zero racer look up. A moment later, it started to come back down to the ground. After it landed, it slid across the ground until it came to a stop.

NEW RECORD!

After he heard that, Captain Falcon looked at a screen behind him. It showed the top ten smashers for the Home-Run Contest. He knew that he was currently in the top ten, but he just wanted to know if he passed Snake or not.

**1. Ganondorf (2518.1m/8261.5ft)**

**2. Bowser (2005.3m/6579ft)**

**3. Ike (1887.9m/6193ft)**

**4. Captain Falcon (1789m/5869.5ft)**

**5. Donkey Kong (1788m/5866.1ft)**

**6. Snake (1787m/5862ft)**

**7. Pokemon Trainer (1613.5m/5293.7ft)**

**8. Fox (1400.4m/4594.5ft)**

**9. Mr. Game & Watch (1356.8m/4451.5ft)**

**10. Lucas (1349.1m/4426.2ft)**

Captain Falcon held his fist in the air. "Yes!" He then noticed something as he put his fist down. "...Wait a minute... Me, Donkey Kong, AND Snake are all separated by one point in meters!?" He raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged and left the simulation room, walking slowly. "Is Samus up?" He wondered as he went back inside Smash Mansion and to Samus's room to see if the bounty hunter had waken up yet. It took about a minute to get there. When he did, he noticed that her door was open.

_"So, she is... Where is she then?" _He asked in his thoughts. Every now and then, Captain Falcon and Snake will fight over Samus because they both loved her. But Samus would always tell them that she didn't like either of them, that way. But they wouldn't listen.

Captain Falcon decided to look all over Smash Mansion for her.

* * *

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

Captain Falcon was standing in front of the door that led to outside. _"I've checked everywhere, but Samus is not here... Hmm... She is probably in town somewhere... I have to look for her!"_

He opened the door and ran out, not noticing the damaged car and the fallen tree.

* * *

Captain Falcon chose to take a bus somewhere so that he can find Samus. There is only one problem, though. He had no idea where!

_"Should I go to the Research Facility?"_ He questioned in his thoughts, placing a finger beneath his chin. He then shook his head. _"No... Why would she go there? ...Hmm..."_

**"The bus heading for 'The Battlefield Fortress' will be departing soon."**

"...Perhaps, I can go there and look..." Captain Falcon confirmed as he began to walk to the bus that was about to go to his destination. When he got on, he noticed a man who was wearing a brown suit and a brown hat snoring.

_"...If he wakes up, I'm dead... Well, at least he's not a fangirl..."_

* * *

The F-Zero racer quickly got off the bus and hid behind a trash can so that he can avoid being seen by the man. Fortunately, he was heading for the fortress, which was the opposite direction Captain Falcon wanted to go.

_"...Phew... Now, time to look for Samus!"_

He took off running, but he suddenly stopped when he saw multiple creatures walking towards him. They were creatures that Captain Falcon and most of the smashers were familiar with.

"...Primids...?" He said in disbelief. "How are they...?"

They were coming closer to the racer. Realizing this, Captain Falcon had no choice but to take action. He turned around with a fighting pose.

_**Stage 8: Battlefield Fortress**_

"Is this the reason why Samus was not at Smash Mansion?" Captain Falcon asked as he got out of his fighting position and began to attack the enemies, which were all Sword Primids. Since they were not air enemies, he decided to perform ground attacks to finish them off. First, he grabbed one of the Primids, and started to pummel it. Once the Sword Primid managed to throw itself out of the hero's grasp, it tried to hit him with his laser sword, but unfortunately for it, he blocked. To defeat it, Captain Falcon simply kicked it twice.

Three more Sword Primids came and each of them tried to slash the F-Zero racer just like the last one, but they also got defeated.

"So, it's just Sword Primids today..." He noticed and began to attack some more. He mostly punched them repeatedly, but sometimes he performed his dash attack. When the last Sword Primid was defeated, he assumed that he was no longer surrounded by enemies. But he was wrong. Lots of Feyeshes came, flying at full speed. To join them were two Armanks.

_"I just had to say it..." _Captain Falcon thought to himself. Still, he tried his best to defeat them. First, he destroyed the Feyeshes simply because they were easier than the Armanks. After they were destroyed, he started to attack said Armanks, dodging in the process so he wouldn't get stabbed with their swords. Fotunately for Captain Falcon, they were not that much of a challenge. So, he defeated them with ease.

"Anything else?" Captain Falcon asked himself as he looked forward and backward to check if there were any enemies left. When he was about to dash again, a Nagagog fell from the sky, and nearly crushed the F-Zero racer. To avoid this state of being, he dodge-rolled out the way.

_"Of course..." _He answered in his thoughts and began to punch said Nagagog multiple times, not giving it a chance to grow larger. But he had to sidestep because the enemy almost slammed down his arms on him. Immediately after that, it began to grew until it turned red. That's when Cpaptain Falcon attacked some more until it was defeated. He looked around, yet again in case another enemy came out of nowhere.

"Finally..." He sighed as he dashed off again, attacking more Sword Primids and Feyeshes along the way. He jumped across a gap, only to be almost slashed by another Sword Primid. Then he became surrounded once again.

_"Again?" _He sighed in disbelief. _"I'm about to be as impatient as Sonic..."_

This time, there were Sword Primids and some Armknights. Of course, Captain Falcon took out the easier enemies first, which were the Sword Primids. He used a couple of dash attacks and side smashes to do this. But a few of them were in air, so he had to perform some aerial attacks to destroy them. Once all of the Primids were destroyed, a Borboras fell from the sky and landed right next to the bounty hunter. Captain Falcon easily took it out by using his down smash, simply kicking it forward and back. Immediately after said Borboras was defeated, he jumped over the gap, and defeated some of the Armknights. The others were flying around, which was why Captain Falcon destroyed those last.

He was no longer surrounded once again. So like last time, he dashed off for ten seconds. During that time, he didn't any enemies.

While he was running he heard something in the sky. He looked up in the air and saw a helicopter flying by slowly.

"I don't know why," He said, glazing his eyes upon it, "But the helicopter is being very suspicious..."

_"Well, this is making up some time..." _Captain Falcon thought to himself.

Unfortunately for him, the enemies surrounded him once again almost instantly after he said that. This time, there was a Greap and two Sword Primids.

_"At least there's only three..."_

The Sword Primids were jokes because they could be easily defeated with just a couple hits. However, the Greap was the enemy Captain Falcon had to fight the most. To start, he aerial attacked by simply jabbing his knee, causing a lot of knockback for the Greap. Though, it still wasn't defeated, obviously. It rolled back to the racer, only for it to be kicked upwards twice, which was Captain Falcon's up smash. It sent the Greap flying into the air, but it came back down after three seconds. Immediately after that, it slashed it's sharp arms at the racer. Well, it attempted to do so, but Captain Falcon dodge-rolled, avoiding getting hit which would have caused a lot of knockback. The Greap started to pull out its arms from the ground. While it was doing this, Captain Falcon took advantage of the situation by performing his side smash again. followed by the famous Falcon Punch to finish it off.

"Time to run again..." He said, getting into a running position before dashing off, yet again. He then started to run a little faster, not seeing any enemies after a few seconds. When he approached a platform that was above him, he double-jumped to it, and he ended up being surrounded by enemies for the fourth time.

"Okay, this is really starting to get annoying..." He said complaining as he started to attack right away as fast as possible so that he could quickly destroy the enemies. Luckily, there were only Feyeshes. So, he didn't have to worry much. Once those enemies were defeated by various attacks, an Autolance dropped down to the same platform Captain Falcon was on. But it was easily destroyed by a charged up down smash.

"Glad I got that over with." He sighed in relief when he noticed a cave up ahead. He ran inside, and ended up dropping to the ground, ignoring the platforms on the way. He landed in a mine cart, and it rolled along the rails until it crashed into a wall. Despite said crash, Captain Falcon wasn't injured. He hopped out the mine cart, and a few Sword Primids came by, surrounding the racer, yet again.

"This is getting REALLY repetitive. I hope this doesn't happen throughout the whole cave..."

After thirty seconds of attacking the same type of enemy since he came to the Battlefield Fortress, Captasin Falcon was able to move on. He jumped into another mine cart, and it rolled along the rails just like the last one he was in. However, there was a little gap up ahead. So when he felt the mine cart dropping, he instantly jumped out of it, and landed in another one.

_"That was a close one..." _He thought while the mine cart rode along the new set of rails. It dropped but only for half a third for a second, making the F-Zero racer almost hopping out of the cart. It then dropped for a second time, but it was more than a third of a second, forcing the bounty hunter to jump out of the cart and double-jumped into one more. On the way to the end of the cave, Captain Falcon could hear walls slamming down behind him and enemies being destroyed. The mine cart finally dropped after twenty seconds of riding on the rails. Captain Falcon hopped off once again, and landed onto a platform instead of another cart and ran out of a cave and back outside.

While he was running at full speed, he heard something in the sky. So he looked up, and saw a helicopter flying past him.

"What's a helicopter doing here?" He asked as he watched it fly away from the Battlefield Fortress. That's when he heard some running coming from behind, and in front. He looked to see that were enemies, and a lot of them.

...

Captain Falcon made no comment, but began to defeat of the enemies that were present. First he fought off Sword Primids and Spaaks. Although, he became confused when he fought the Spaaks because he had never seem one before. But he still attacked them by using aerial attacks. When he landed back on the ground, he saw said Spaaks turning darker.

"What?" Was all he could say as they attempted to shoot lightning at him, but he sidestepped to avoid that state of being. Next, he jumped into the air and kicked all of the Spaaks upwards, sending them high into the sky to the point where they could no longer be seen.

He looked to see a couple of Autolances and three Nagagogs coming his way.

"...Oh no..." His eyes widen. This was the first batch of enemies that wasn't going to be easy for the racer. If those were the only enemies that existed, than the Subspace Army would have actually been challenging to defeat.

To start off, he jabbed a Nagagog with his knee. Before he landed, he kicked it upwards twice. After he finally landed back on his feet, the Nagagog changed color and grew bigger while Captain Falcon destroyed attacked one of the two Autolances that wanted to kill him as well. Only a side smash caused the Autolance to lose his head and all Captain Falcon could see other than the bottom part of the enemy was light. He wanted to finish it off, but he had to avoid being attacked by the Nagagog because it was about to slam down its arm on him. Same for the other ones. But if he got his by those, he wouldn't get hurt a lot. However, getting hit by the now slightly big, yellow Nagagog was a different story.

He wanted to Falcon Punch it, but instead he ended up dodge-rolling because it had jumped in the air and crashed into the ground. Captain Falcon guessed that it was trying to crush him. Immediately after it landed, he not only attacked the big Nagagog again, but he also attacked the smaller ones, destroying the Autolance also. He faced the biggest enemy as it grew even bigger, turning red while the other two Nagagos turned yellow and grew as big as the first one did for the first time. They ran to the bounty hunter while he was now trying to destroy the biggest one. He would have finished if he didn't dodge-rolled, but then he would have gotten stabbed by the other Autolance. He quickly destroyed it with no trouble at all, before attacking the biggest Nagagog again. After he destroyed it, he somehow managed to destroy the other two Nagagos without them growing any bigger.

After that, Tickens and Feyeshes came to join the fight.

"When is this gonna end...?" He mumbled to himself as he destroyed each of the Feyeshes with one hit. Once that was done, he attacked each of the Tickens one-by-one. Unlike the Feyeshes, the Tickens took about two or three hits for them to be defeated.

Another Nagagog landed centimeters from Captain Falcon, making him jump backwards a little surprised, not noticing it. So he attacked right away performing a furry of punches. However, it didn't cause any knockback for the Nagagog as it rubbed its belly so it change color and grow bigger. Captain Falcon decided to jabbed his knee twice to cause some knockback for said Nagagog. It then changed color and grew bigger almost instantly after it landed. The F-Zero racer finished it off with a Falcon Punch. He then realized that he was no longer surrounded. So he ran up a little hill.

_**Stage Complete**_

He reached a cliff after he ran up said hill and he could see the helicopter into the distance. Though, his eyes widen when he saw familiar small purple objects coming out from the bottom of it.

"Shadow Bugs!?" He shouted in disbelief as the helicopter was out of sight..

"I knew something was strange about that helicopter. ...So, I guess that helicopter replaces the Halberd..." Captain Falcon said as he began thinking. "If those guys are back then..."

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he jumped off the cliff and dashed away, not finishing his sentence. _"Wonder were HE is. I better hope that he didn't capture Samus..." _He said in his thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I've written so far for this fanfiction. Anyways, coming up next are two more swordsmen. Marth and Ike!**

**See you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Swords Against Swords

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 9- Swords Against Swords

**Well, I have received more reviews than last chapter. Thank you all! I appreciate it! Now time for Marth and Ike!**

**~KF**

* * *

Marth, the prince of Altea was slowly wandering through the halls of the mansion, looking at every bedroom door. Most of them were opened, but only a few of them were not, which made him wonder.

Adding to that, he noticed the quietness of the mansion. He knew that it was sometimes quiet, but rarely was it ever _this _quiet. That had made Marth even more confused._  
_

"This is strange..." He said raising an eyebrow. "It's so quiet, yet almost all of us are awake. How can it be so quiet?"

"Maybe there outside are something..." A familiar said. It sounded like it was coming from right behind the blue-haired prince, causing him to jump a little, gasping. He turned around to face another swordsman. He also had blue hair, but it was in a different style.

"Geez, Ike!" He shouted, placing his hand on his chest while breathing heavily. "You scared the death out of me!"

Ike quickly covered up Marth's mouth. "Shhh! Calm down! You're going to wake everyone else up! Some of us are still not up yet!"

"Well, don't approach me like that anymore..." Marth pushed Ike's hand back as he started to breathe normally. "But you're right, though. They could be outside doing whatever. Let's go check."

Ike nodded and followed Marth downstairs. However, instead of going outside, Ike went to the kitchen, which made Marth stop walking.

"Ike, what are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms, tilting his head to the side a little.

"...Well, it's always a good idea to get breakfast first!" Ike replied raising a finger, forcing a smile.

Marth only responded by shrugging. "Whatever... I guess I'll join you..."

After the two swordsmen finished their breakfasts, Marth looked out the window near the front door to check to see if he saw any of the smashers outside. Unfortunately, he didn't. He sighed at this and turned to Ike, whom was standing right beside him. "I don't see any of them outside. Wanna take a look?"

"Sure." Ike replied as his sword friend stepped away from the window, allowing Ike to look through it. Just like him, he saw nobody. "Same here. I don't see anyone..." He continued to look until he saw a truck that was all beat up. He gasped a little. "What the..."

"What's wrong?" Marth asked in concern, placing his right hand on his thigh.

"...Car crash... Or truck trash..." Was all Ike needed to reply as he backed away so he could let his friend to see. "See?"

"...You're right..." Marth said. He looked a little to the right to see a tree that had fallen. "It knocked over that tree... "

"Is this the reason why most of us are not currently here?" Ike asked.

The prince of Altea shrugged again. "Maybe... or not..." He shook his head.

"Why'd you say 'or not'?"

"Because..." Marth began to explain, "Although we would be outside, the police would have came by now and there's no reason why to follow them. Not to mention that the car wouldn't be here right now."

"Valid point..." Ike had to agree. "So, do you know where the others might be?"

Marth replied by shaking his head. "No. We should go look for them, though."

"I agree." said Ike as the two walked out of the front door.

* * *

Like the other smashers, Marth and Ike tried their hardest to avoid being seen by fans. In fact, the two were some of the more popular ones. So they had to be extremely cautious, especially Ike.**  
**

"So, where are we going?" Ike asked Marth. They were both in an alleyway.

"I'd say we take a bus to somewhere where we could find the missing smashers." Marth suggested raising a finger. "You?"

Ike only shrugged while shaking his head. "I would go with your suggestion. Let's go to the bus station."

He was about to dash off when Marth stopped him. This had made him raise an eyebrow at the blue-haired prince of Altea in confusion.

Marth sighed and slowly shook his head. "Ike, we can't just dash off..."

"Why not?" Ike replied, "There's only, like, two people near us and I doubt they will notice us."

"Still," Marth countered, "We still have to be cautious no matter what. If a fangirl sees us, she will shout 'OMG, IT'S MARTH AND IKE! AAAAAAH! CAN I PET YOUR HAIR!?'"

Ike just stood there before finally replying, "...Okay, you have a point there..."

"Of course... Now let's be cautious..." Marth said as they carefully started to sneak there way over to the bus station.

* * *

When the two swordsmen made it to their destination, Ike faced Marth. "So, where are we going?"

Marth shrugged his shoulders in response. "The Battlefield Fortress?"

"Alright, then." Ike nodded before walking in a direction Marth wasn't planning to go.

"And just where do you think you're going...?" He asked with a raised eyebrow in slight confusion.

"To the restroom." Ike's voice faded when he reached a certain distance.

**"The bus heading for the 'Battlefield Fortress' will be departing soon."**

When the five minute warning was heard, Marth started to walk to the buses. "He'd better hurry up..."

* * *

After some time, Marth and Ike had reached their destination. They stood up from their seats and looked out the window.

"...This doesn't look like the Battlefield Fortress..." Ike said.

"No..." Marth said, slightly glaring at him in response. "This is the Ice Cream Fortress!"

They both walked up to the bus driver.

"Excuse me, sir..." Marth tapped his shoulder, making him turn around. "This isn't the Battlefield Fortress."

"Of course it isn't." The bus driver nodded, "While you guys were talking in the back, my manager called and told me to take you guys to the Ruined Zoo. Now please leave..."

"..."

Ike stood there for a moment before pointing at the bus driver's face. "No!" He shouted in anger, "We are not leaving until you take to the Battlefield Fortress!"

"I SAID LEAVE!" The bus driver retorted, pointing outside the bus door.

Ike was really angry now. He grabbed the bus driver and started to beat him up.

"Ike, stop!" Marth shouted, holding a hand out as he grabbed him, trying to break the fight. It continued for a minute when both swordsmen got kicked out the bus. Literally.

...

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

"I can't believe we got on the wrong bus!" Ike shouted in anger. They both decided to walk until they reached the Battlefield Fortress.

Marth only sighed. "No, we didn't get on the wrong bus... we had the wrong bus driver..."

"...True..." Ike agreed raising a finger.

"Where are we anyway?"

Ike looked around himself. He could see nothing but grass. "I think we're in the plains. The Battlefield Fortress shouldn't be far."

"Good..."

They kept walking, however they didn't notice a familiar helicopter was nearing them. Two arrows came suddenly came out of it.

Ike looked at the sky, thinking he heard something being fired. When he saw the two arrows soaring right to them, he slightly gasped. "Marth, look out!"

"Huh...?" Marth turned his attention to Ike, who was now pointing at the sky. So he looked up and saw the arrows. "...Uh-oh..."

To avoid getting hit, both swordsmen jumped back. They were right on time as the arrows hit the ground, creating a big hole.

Both swordsmen looked at said hole with a confused expression. Before one said anything, more arrows came, hitting the ground also. The two swordsmen were lucky that the arrows were only a couple inches away from them. However, those arrows made the whole wider than before. Neither of the two smashers had the chance to react as they fell in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Their screaming stopped when they landed on solid ground. They slowly stood up while rubbing their heads.

"...Well, THAT was totally awesome, don't you think?" Ike asked in a voice that Marth could tell that he was being sarcastic.

"But those arrows..." He recalled, "Weren't those the same arrows from the Subspace War three months ago?"

"...You're right..." Ike remembered, resting his chin between his index finger and thumb. "But how can that be? Bowser threw the last Dark Cannon over the cliff after we saved the world..."

"That's what I was going to say..." Marth agreed, "I wonder..."

"We should wonder how are we going to get outta here. It's dark in here. I can only see the light above us. And that's where we fell in. It is too high to jump..."

Marth shrugged. "Well, I guess we're going to do this the hard way then..."

"What do you mean 'the hard way'?" Ike asked.

"We are simply going to find another way out by traveling through this darkness." Marth replied.

"...Oh..." Ike said, "We could do that..."

Both swordsmen started to walk as it started to get darker and darker within every step they took. Ike suddenly tripped on something. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"You okay?" Marth asked, now noticing that he could no longer see Ike.

"Yeah, just tripped on something..." He picked it up being curious. "It feels like wood..."

Before Marth could question it, he and Ike heard something being fired.

"What was that?" Marth asked looking around.

Ike was about to reply when the fired projectile hit the object he was holding. It lit up, which made them both realized that it was a wooden torch.

"A torch! Great! That'll make things easier!" Ike smiled.

"But what the-" Marth was about to remind Ike about the projectile that made the torch lit up, but he was interrupted when he saw a familiar enemy from the Subspace Army. "...A Puppit...?"

"Hmm?" Ike turned his attention to what Marth was talking about. Indeed it was a Puppit. It was heading right for the two smashers. When it was only a few feet away from them, Marth quickly attacked it with his side smash, which had destroyed the subspace minion.

"First arrows and now a Subspace enemy?" Ike asked, "What in the world is going on here?"

"Beats me..." Marth replied as he faced forward. "At least we now know what lit up the torch. But there might be more Puppits ahead and possibly some more enemies ahead. Luckily, we now have this torch so we can see where we're going. Get ready, Ike."

"And you prepare yourself." Ike replied to him as he faced forward also.

_**Stage 9: Underground**_

As the two started to run side-by-side. Ike thought up a question. "How am I gonna fight while I'm holding the torch."

Marth was silent for a few seconds trying to think of a solution. But he couldn't come up with one. "...I'm not sure..." He finally replied, "I'm just surprised that you're just now asking that question."

"It's not too late, though, since I don't see any enemies yet... You?"

"Nope..." Marth looked around until he saw something they were approaching. "I do see something, though..."

"What?" Ike tried to find the object Marth was looking at. "Is that... another torch?"

They finally approached the torch and they stopped in their tracks. It was hanging on the wall.

"Should we light it up with this one?"

"I guess..." Marth replied, "That way we'll be able to see even better."

Ike lit up the second torch with the first one and then he and Marth took off again. They stopped running again after ten seconds when they noticed another Puppit. It was approaching them at high speed. Ike dropped the torch so he can attack it. When the Puppit approached the two swordsmen, Ike immediately used his special attack: Eruption. Marth decided to use his special move too, which was Shield Breaker.

After the Puppit was destroyed the two started to run yet again.

Marth saw another torch. "Hey, Ike there's another torch up ahead." He informed.

"I see it..." Ike replied as he used his torch to light up the other one when he approached it. He then checked to see if there were any more Subspace minions. "No enemies again, huh?"

"I know, right? When we were at the Battlefield Fortress during the events of the Subspace Emissary, there were way more enemies there. Now, there are only two."

"So far..." Ike added to his statement. "But we should still be cautious..."

"Speaking of the enemies, didn't we already destroyed them?"

"We did." Ike nodded as he lit up another torch. "And it's impossible for them to return since we already destroyed you know who..."

Marth was about to reply when a Sword Primid ran to him, he could have slashes him with his sword but Marth countered the attack, following by his Dancing Blade move.

Ike saw another Sword Primid. So he used his side smash to attack before the enemy could turn around. He then took off running while lighting up two more torches. He and Marth stopped running once again to see a large platform over a bottomless pit. They jumped onto it, only to be greeted by another Puppit. Before it could evem attack, it was already destroyed by their up smashes.

"Now how do we-" Ike was about to finish asking Marth how are they going to continue since there were no other platforms for them to jump on, but he got interrupted when he noticed that the platform they were on started to move. "...Nevermind..."

A Puppit came down, nearly startling the two swordsmen. To defeat it, they jumped up and swung their swords at it. When they landed, they noticed that the platform met ground again. So they took off running until they met a door.

"...Looks like we can't move on..." Ike said staring at said door. He then noticed another torch hanging on the wall next to him. Right beside it was a number six. He wondered why a number six was on the wall. Still, he lit up the torch.

Just then, the door rose, confusing both of the swordsmen.

"Huh?" They both said.

"...Ike," said Marth, "How many torches did you lit?"

Ike shrugged and shook his head in reply. "I don't know, like, five?" He guessed.

Marth looked at the torch again. "I'm going to assume that we needed to light up six torches in order to progress."

"Oh, now I'm glad that I lit up all of them. Otherwise, we would have to go all the way back there."

He dashed off again followed by Marth. Since Ike was ahead of him, only he defeated a Sword Primid, followed by another Puppit.

"So, apparently it's just Puppits and Sword Primids." Ike noticed. He then lit up another torch. But this time, the fire turned red instead of its normal color. Marth and Ike heard a noise above them. They looked up to see a red platform. It was acting as if it was a stair because their was ground near it.

"...Well, there is a wall up ahead..." Marth noticed.

"But how are we going to get up there? Do we have light up more torches or something?" Ike looked down to see a torch on the wall that blocked their path. He ran to it and lit it up, expecting the fire to turn red. But instead, it turned blue. The same noise from before was heard. Marth and Ike looked up again to see that a blue platform had appeared below the red one.

"Looks like we only need to light up one more- WOAH!" Marth got interrupted when the ground beneath him and Ike disappeared, which made them fall. Fortunately for them, it wasn't a bottomless pit because they landed on ground again.

"Woah, I thought that was the end for me." Ike said in relief. He saw the last torch nearby. It was on another wall, ending the swordsmen's short path. Once he lit it up, the fire turned green. Before either of them could even think about how are they going to go back to where they were, a green platform appeared rose from the ground. And Marth and Ike were now standing on it. It moved back to where they both landed before it went back up to where they fell. It finally stopped moving when it was near the blue platform.

"I guess that's how we get back." Marth said.

Ike nodded and they both jumped until they landed on more ground, which was the second floor. They both saw a ladder near them. When they approached it, they both climbed up.

_**Stage Completed**_

Ike opened a sewer door and he and Marth came out.

"Well we finally made it out." Ike said as he looked around to see where they were at. "It looks like we're in the Wilds..."

Marth replied with a nod. "We'll get to the Battlefield Fortress later. We're going somewhere else." He confirmed as he took off running. "Some of the smashers might be here too. C'mon!"

Ike nodded and took off running.

* * *

**Challenger Approaching! I'd like a challenge. Please send me your friend code if you want to brawl with me!**

**Stay tuned for the Ice Climbers!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Zoo of Enemies

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 10- A Zoo of Enemies

**Well, here you are folks! I brought you the tenth chapter for this story! This time, it's Popo and Nana's turn to have the spotlight!**

**~KF**

* * *

Nana was sitting on her bed in her room, waiting for older brother, Popo, to arrive. The two discussed yesterday that they were going to be the first ones to brawl. She already text him saying that she was up. So she assumed that he should be here any second.

She heard a knock on the door, which made her hop off her bed. Then she walked to her door and opened, already knowing that it was Popo.

"Ready?" He asked.

His sister nodded as a reply. "Yep, but there's one problem."

"..." Popo waited for her response.

"Who are we going to fight against?" Was the question that her brother didn't had the answer for. So, he simply shrugged.

That's when Nana began thinking. She wanted to fight somebody whom they haven't fought in a while. "...Luigi!"

"Is he up?" Popo asked blinking.

Nana replied with a shrug. "I don't know, but we should go check. Be right back."

After hopping off of her bed, she walked out of her room and to Luigi's. He was one of the smashers that were very unpredictable when it comes to waking up. She noticed that his door was already open. So, she looked inside and called out his name.

"Luigi...?"

Hearing no answer, Nana guessed that he was not in there. She knew that either he was somewhere else in the mansion, or not at the mansion at all. When she made it back to her room, she walked up to her brother.

"Is he in there?" He asked.

"Nope... Maybe we should check the mansion." She suggested.

Popo nodded in agreement as they both walked out of Nana's room.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and the ice climbers still couldn't find the green-capped plumber. In fact, they noticed that most of their smasher friends were not there, which confused the two siblings. So they decided to look for them as well, but like Luigi, they couldn't find them.

"I wonder where they'd gone..." said Popo as he stopped walking and started to look around. They were both by the front door.

"I think that they're in town doing something." Nana replied as he opened the door and walked out.

"Wait for me!" Popo called, holding a hand out as he walked out also. He joined his sister watching the beat up truck near the fallen tree.

"Hmm... Looks like we'd miss something..." Nana said as she put her hands to her thighs. "I don't think that this had something to do with the missing smashers, though."

"How come?" Popo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because the truck would be gone too?"

"Exactly." Nana nodded in reply.

"Well, come on." Popo motioned as he started to walk, Nana following behind him. "Let's hope that it's nothing serious..."

* * *

The two smashers decided to take a bus to the Ruined Zoo. Since they had no idea where the smashers were, they decided to randomly picked that place. After they got off the bus they were on, Popo looked at Nana.

"Okay, so if we don't find at least one of the smashers, we go back."

Nana nodded in understanding. "Okay. I doubt that they are here though, but it's always good to check."

Before either of them took at least one step forward, they found a bunch of familiar creatures not too far ahead of them. They both gasped, but at the same time, they were slightly confused.

"...You have gotta be kidding me..." Was Popo's reaction as he simply blinked.

"They're back!?" Nana asked in disbelief.

Popo looked around. He saw different types of enemies everywhere he looked. He turned his head back to his sister and told her, "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Let's fight these enemies and maybe we'll think about this when we're done."

"Alright," Nana sighed, still looking at said enemies. "I just hope that there's not a lot of them..."

_**Stage 10: The Ruined Zoo**_

Even though neither of the Ice Climbers saw Primids, they were still other types of enemies of course. Many were Tickens. Since they were easy enemies to deal with, they simply took them out with a couple of Smash Attacks. They only had two attacks. One is when they simply rush at you. The smashers had quite a few options. They can either jump over them, use a projectile, attack when they're about to ram you over, or sidestep or roll out the way when they're about to hit you. The other attack they had was flying into the air and landed right on you, burying you into the ground. To avoid the attack, they smashers had to either run out the way before attacking, attack right beside they fly in the air, or use an aerial attack while they're in the air.

After Popo and Nana finished all of the Tickens in the area, they started to dash off, climbing up ladders and jumping across water afterwards. Of course they destroyed more subspace enemies in the process. After more running, the siblings became surrounded.

"Well, the Primids are back..." Popo pointed out as he along with Nana started to attack them. They were Primids, but all three of them had Boomerangs with them. So, they both had to be slightly cautious, even though that those types of Primids were some of the easiest enemies to take out. The way the Ice Climbers defeated them was simply blocking the boomerang to keep from hitting them, and side smashing them. They managed to knock the first two Boom Primids into the spikes, finishing them off. The third one was on higher ground. So the two climbers had to jump to get to the enemy. When they almost landed on the ground with the Boom Primid, they used their down special move, Blizzard. They knew how to perform this move by shooting out frigid air from their hands. Whenever they used the move in brawls, they had always froze the other smashers. But they never could freeze any of the enemies in the Subspace Army for some reason. Once they finally landed, they destroyed it with their up smash instead of their side smash like they did with the other two Boom Primids.

They looked at each other and nodded, thinking that they're free to go. But they weren't. When they were about to move on, three Floows came. All of the smashers that were involved in the fight to save the world from subspace hated those enemies. Popo and Nana happened to be two of them because those types of enemies were in the Glacial Peak, the Entrance to Subspace, and the Great Maze.

"Not those guys again..." groaned Popo. He and Nana knew that they had to be quick with them, or else they would have to suffer an annoying attack from the Floows. They jumped up and whacked them with their hammers twice. They repeated the attack, but this time they were able to do it three times. Thus, destroying the trio of enemies completely. They heard the sound of more coming. So, they quickly ran over to them and attacked them using their meteor smashes. Since their meteor smash wasn't that slow like others, they didn't have to worry about getting hit at all. Right after the second group of Floows were destroyed, another one came. Popo and Nana wanted to attack it, but the Floow decided to attack first. The attack was very simple. Screaming. One part of it being sadness, the other part being madness. Even though the attack seemed like that it wasn't big of a deal, it was devastating. So, the Ice Climbers had to block so that they wouldn't receive the damage the Floow could have given them. Almost immediately after it was done attacking, they used their aerials attacks to defeat it.

"Looks like we're no longer surrounded." Popo looked around himself to make sure that there were no more enemies heading their way.

"Thank goodness..." Nana sighed in relief. "I hate those enemies..."

"We all do." Popo replied facing his sister before both of them jumped onto crates, then to higher ground. They ran until they noticed an entrance. They walked in and saw an area they didn't even know that existed.

"Wow..." said Nana looking around. "I've never been to this part of the Ruined Zoo before! ...Why is it called the Ruined Zoo, anyway? Did something happened to it?"

"It hasn't been used for many years." Popo answered as they became surrounded once again. This time, it was Bytan that prevented them from progressing. They started to attack the ones that were getting ready to multiply. Although, one Bytan did manage to do it. And fast.

"What the..." Popo said. He had never seen a Bytan reproduce so quickly. So, he and Nana decided to attack as fast as they can, but only with their strongest attacks. Meteor smashes and smash attacks. They had to jump quickly as well. They defeated all of them, but the Bytan they ignored before started to reproduce.

"Looks like we're not getting away that easily..." said Nana as she and her brother continued to whack all of the Bytan away with their hammers. Once all were defeated, they continued to run, though they had to jump on another platform and onto higher ground so that they would get across the water. All of the smashers could swim, (Even Sonic whenever he feels confident) but obviously jumping across the water was the faster way if they were in a hurry. Which Popo and Nana were in the current situtation they were in.

They approached a black hole near the exit and out came Glunders. The Ice Climbers smiled because they knew they were easy enemies. Heck, they didn't evem need to use their strong attacks. They decided to use one of their recovery moves. Squall Hammer. Though, they never went up, obviously. Even though they Glires were destroyed, they still had to take care of the black hole. Otherwise, more Glunders would come out. Which happened right before the two smashers attacked it. They did exactly that until it was gone. Next, the Ice Climbers finished off the rest of the Glunders and a Borboras. They then jump to more platforms before whamming a couple more Bytan.

"I think we're done, now..." Nana guessed as the two walked out the exit, only to see more enemies not too far from them. "...Or not..."

There was a Boom Primid that didn't even acknowledge the Ice Climber's presence at first. By the time it did, it was already whacked away by them. They jumped on a spring and found a Ray Gun next to a Ticken. More of them came down when the siblings started to run to it. Popo quickly scooped it up and dodge-rolled behind a Ticken so that it wouldn't run over him.

"Did they took our items again!?" Popo shouted as he started to shoot.

"How come you always get them first?" Nana whined as she attacked the Tickens with her hammer while Popo used the Ray Gun on them.

"I don't know..." Popo simply shrugged his shoulders and didn't turn to face her since he was too busy attacking the Subspace Army.

While Nana was attacking another shooting item. A Super Scope. "Yay!" She said, shouting a little as a smirk formed on her face. She grabbed the item and started to shoot with it. When her eyes caught a Boom Primid that about to hit her with its boomerang, she quickly charged the weapon up and shot at it, destroying it the second it touched it. She and Popo took off running again since the Primid was the last one in the area. They jumped on another spring which led to even higher ground. Unfortunately for the two fighters, they found themselves being surrounded by the same enemies as before.

"Here we go again..." Popo mumbled. Still he beated up the enemies. Though, there was no more power in the Ray Gun, nor the Super Scope. So, the Ice Climbers simply tossed them aside. The first group of enemies were all Boom Primids. They knew that they were easy to take out. The second batch were all Tickens. They were easy, too, but not as easy as the Boom Primids. Still, they weren't that big of a problem. The third and final batch of enemies were Floows. There were about five of them. And of course the Ice Climbers couldn't destroy all of them at the same time.

"Oh no..." mumbled Nana, "This better not end up worse..."

Even though they whammed the Floows with their hammers, they knew that they can regain their health. They never let that happen since they kept attacking before they attacked. But the ones they were not focused did the opposite. Immediately after the attack was finished, Popo and Nana finished them off.

Popo noticed a Fire Primid dropping to the ground. Before it landed, he up smashed it, sending it back into the sky. When they ran, they spotted two more Tickens. Only a few of their attacks defeated them. Once that was done, they jumped onto more springs until they landed on ground again.

_**Stage Completed**_

"Finally, we're done..." Popo sighed in relief, twirling his hammer in his hand.

"Took long enough..." Nana said as she looked at her older brother. "So, now we know why most of the smashers weren't at Smash Mansion..." She looked around to see if any of them were around, but she couldn't find one other smasher. "And it looks like none of them are here..."

"Let's keep going, anyway. Of course, there are other places..." Popo said as he walked off, Nana following soon after.

"What about the smashers that are still at the mansion?" Nana recalled as she raised a finger. "They'll notice that we're gone."

"They'll notice that many others are gone, too. Plus, Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Popo replied, "At least they will no why we're gone when they start to search for us..."

"...You have a point..." Nana had no choice but to agree with him.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is finally finished! Next is the smasher that comes from a 2-D world and is the hero of Game & Watch games! It's Mr. Game & Watch himself! (This is third story I updated today, just so you know.)**


	11. Chapter 11: 2-D in 3-D World

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 11- 2-D in 3-D World

**Just so that I can make up for not updating at least once in June, I decided to choose this story to update first over my other story simply called 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'. Now about this chapter. I don't know how long this'll be. It'd be a surprise if it's longer than Captain Falcon's chapter. Ya know what, that's what I'll do. Try to make this chapter longer than his. After all, Mr. Game & Watch really needs more spotlight because he barely appears as a main character in fanfics. So, this chapter is all about him. Hope you enjoy! And I will try to include more humor. Because last chapter was a complete train-wreck. There was almost no humor in it. I think the Zelda chapter has the most humor. Let's see if this chapter can have more...**

**~KF**

* * *

A 2-D smasher walked out his personal bathroom that was in his bedroom, which was where he currently was, obviously. That person was the only 2-D smasher out of all thirty-six, (counting both of the Ice Climbers) Mr. Game & Watch. He had just woken up almost five minutes ago, and now he was about to go out of his room. But first, he thought about something...

_"I think I'll check if R.O.B., Olimar, and Yoshi are up. If at least one of them are awake, I'll brawl him."_

R.O.B., Olimar, and Yoshi were some of Mr. Game & Watch's closest friends. He was the last one invited to Melee, and Yoshi was the first smasher to befriend him. Then, the two started to develop a close relationship between each other. And the other smashers noticed that not too long when the two became friends.

Then, Olimar and R.O.B. came. Because of having a similar history as Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B. befriended him before Olimar did. All four of them then had a connection.

Mr. Game & Watch stepped out of his room and walked to R.O.B.'s room first since it was nearer than Olimar and Yoshi's. Though, Olimar's room was also as near as R.O.B.'s. When he reached his door, he noticed that his door was still closed. He looked over to Olimar's room, only to find out that his door was closed as well.

_"Both of them are still asleep..." _Mr. Game & Watch said in his thoughts. _"Well, off to Yoshi's room. He's probably already awake, though. Maybe downstairs trying to eat as much food as possible with Kirby... Just wait until the kids come in there. It'll be total chaos..."_

After he was done thinking, he walked to Yoshi's room. The trip took almost a minute to get to his door. When he approached it, it was already open. He stepped inside and looked around the room. But he did not see the green dinosaur.

_"Just as I thought..." _He thought to himself again as he turned around, and walked out of Yoshi's room, and to the kitchen. He peeked inside to see if he could see Yoshi and/or Kirby. But he couldn't find either of them in the kitchen. This is when the smasher began to think for a moment.

_"Neither of them are there... They could be in Kirby's room, but his door was open too. So, I guess they're not in there, either. Well, if they were, Kirby was surprise me again and maybe wake up everyone else like last time... Maybe I should check outside..."_

With that, he walked to the main door of the mansion and opened it. He stepped out and almost immediately noticed the car and the tree.

"...What the... What in the world!?" Mr. Game & Watch was very confounded. "Apparently, a car just fell out of the sky, and landed on a tree... How did this happen!? Did Crazy Hand lose it again!? Or has Wario farted so hard, he managed to damage a car and made a tree fall... I don't even _when _this happened in the first place! Does anyone else know about this!?"

He scratched his head as he looked back at the Smash Mansion. "Hmm..."

He knew that Yoshi and Kirby are up because their doors were open. Of course they wouldn't be open if they were asleep because if they do keep their doors open, then another smasher would just enter in and make too much noise and that'll wake the sleeping smasher up. Mr. Game & Watch knew he didn't want to wake up a smasher like Ganondorf because... Well... Let's just say that you will regret entering his room while he was sleeping.

Anyway, what he also knew that most of the other smashers doors were open as well. So, he assumed that most of the smashers were up, but he didn't see at least one of them while he was looking for Yoshi and Kirby. So now, he knew something was definitely going on.

He looked back at the car as he stopped scratching his head. "Maybe they all left to tell the police?" He guessed before shaking his head after a few seconds. "No, they could have simply called them, and they would still be here. Then, why are they not here?"

After a moment, he started to walk away. Though, he forgot to close the door. "Guess I need to find out myself..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mr. Game & Watch was in town. Since it was almost eight-thirty in the morning, lots of people were in the town doing whatever.

Even though, Mr. Game & Watch never shared a history like most of the other brawlers, he still was quite famous. So, he decided to run somewhere so he wouldn't be seen. Like an alleyway or something. However, when he got into running position, a fangirl noticed him.

"AAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she put her hands on her face as soon as her eyes saw the 2-D smasher. "MR. GAME & WATCH!" She then started to run over to him, but she quickly snatched a notepad from a man that was walking by, and a pen from a five year old girl.

"AAAAAGH!" She shouted annoyed as she stamped her foot in anger. She then left to get her mother. "Mom, some crazy girl stole my pen!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" The fangirl kept on shouting. Obviously, she was excited to see him.

"Uh..." Mr. Game & Watch was nervous as he kept looking back and forth from an alleyway to the fangirl. He had no idea what to do. If he ran, then other fangirls might see him and might catch him before he's out of town. But if he stayed, the fangirl might tackle him to the ground and take him to her house and lock him up in her closet. ...At least that's what Mr. Game & Watch thought.

When the fangirl was only a few feet from him, another one appeared. "Hold it right there!" She ran to her and held her hand out in front of her, making the other fangirl instantly stop in her tracks.

She became crossed with her and crossed her arms. "Hmph! And what's _your _problem, missy!?"

The second fangirl placed her hands on her thighs and leaned over to her while glaring. "He's going to give ME his autograph!" She pointed to herself. "Not you!" She pointed at the first fangirl.

"No!" She shook her head, balled up her fists, and leaned over to the other fangirl. "He's going to give to ME! I saw him first!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" The second fangirl was now pointing directly at her face.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A NOTEPAD AND A PEN!" The first fangirl pointed directly at her face also, raising her voice.

"You stole my pen!" The same five year old girl pointed at her, but the fangirl ignored her.

The second one became even more angry than before. "WELL, I CAN ALWAYS STEAL THEM AWAY FROM YOU SO THAT HE WILL GIVE _ME _HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

"HE. WILL. NOT!" The first fangril screamed right into her face. She could take it no more. So she pushed the first fangirl down and they both started to fight.

Mr. Game & Watch knew that now was his time to escape. He dashed off to an alleyway, and watched his two fans fight. "This is the first time I've seen people fight over me... Wow..."

_**5 LONG Minutes Later...**_

Some people broke through a crowd who was watching, and they managed to break it up. This had made Mr. Game & Watch sigh in relief.

_"Now, where should I start looking...?" _He questioned in his mind. He looked around until he saw a building. _"Guess, I should go there, first. I doubt they're in there, though. But, I'm still gonna check anyway to make sure..."_

He waited until everybody left from the scene. When they did, Mr. Game & Watch looked around to see if anybody was somewhere where they could see him. At the right moment to run to the building, he dashed off to it. He managed to get inside just in time. However, while he was looking out the glassed door, a man grabbed him by his shoulder. It turns out to be the same man that forced Ness to play pinball.

"Welcome!" He greeted, but with a shout. "Step right in and get a chance to win a million points!"

"I would love to, but for now, no. But, thanks anyway!" Mr. Game & Watch formed a smirk.

Unfortunately for him, the man pulled him into the room. Well, he tried to. But Mr. Game & Watch managed to get out of his grasp. He landed on his feet and pointed at his face.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you can't force to play something I don't want to! I'm sorry, but I'm looking for people! And you do _not _wanna mess with me!" He shouting as he glared at the man.

He then punched Mr. Game & Watch, making him fall to the floor with a thud. This really made him angry. Did he even knew that he was one of the smashers?

He got up from the floor, and punched the man back in the stomach, causing him to fall down as well. He stood back up so that he can grab Mr. Game & Watch, but he jumped over, landed behind, and gave a punch in the neck, making him fall down as well. That was when he noticed something.

_"...Why is there purple stuff coming from his back...? Hmm... Reminds me of... Wait a minute..."_

Before the man was completely up off the floor, Mr. Game & Watch grabbed his head... Well, that's what he thought it was. But, now he knew that it was costume. That did not stop him from pulling off the had mask. When it was completely pulled off the mystery person's head, Mr. Game & Watch almost immediately gasped.

"...A... A Primid...?"

Indeed, it was a Primid, and it was holding a tape recorder.

Mr. Game & Watch could have stood there, wondering why and how there was in Primid in the store, or even in existence. Although, he would have to think about it later because it was a Scoope Primid and it fired a couple shots. But, Mr. Game & Watch simply shielded them. After the Scoope Primid made his attempted attack on the 2-D smasher, he used his side smash to knock it off his feet. The fire attack. He performed it by simply using a lit match.

Since the Primid didn't lose all of its health, it got back up and it was about to attack again, but it got interrupted by Mr. Game & Watch's down smash, Vermin. He took out two hammers and quicklt slammed them down on the ground. But in this case, one of the hammers slammed the Scoope Primid, and that took out the last of its health. It was now defeated. It reformed into Shadow Bugs and they slowly disintegrated into nothingness.

Mr. Game & Watch just stood there without saying a word. But after a few moments, he finally decided to say something.

"How was it alive?" He wondered as he looked at the spot where the Primid was. "We already destroyed the last of them during the Subspace War... Are there any more of them...?"

He stood there for a few moments again until he dashed away. "I'd better check..."

_**Stage 11: Building**_

Mr. Game & Watch knew that he had to search the entire building in order to find out if there were any more Primids there. There were. A bunch of them jumped in a hallway as soon as they heard the sound of Mr. Game & Watch's running feet. Noticing there were more, Mr. Game & Watch used his fast attacks to get through the crowd quickly. But as he attacked, Roaders rode out of the many rooms into the hallway as well, surrounding the 2-D smasher.

To make matters worse, a bunch of Bytan came to join the fight.

"If this keeps up, they will pound me for sure..." Mr. Game & Watch mumbled under his breath. "I have never fought so many alone at the same time before..."

After a long minute, Mr. Game & Watch managed to pull it off.

"Phew..."

He was able to run once again until he reached an elevator. There were two buttons. One of them being green, and the other being red. Mr. Game & Watch pressed the green one because he knew that would take him up. Obviously, he couldn't go down because he knew that he was on the bottom floor. As soon as the doors opened, he simply stepped inside. He pushed the button that had a '2' on it, meaning that it'll take him to the second floor of the building. Then, the elevator closed completely as it went up. Elevator music can be heard.

"Hmm..." said Mr. Game & Watch. "I kinda like this for some reason..."

When the elevator reached the second floor, the smasher went right back to dashing. It was less than ten seconds since he'd reached the floor, and he was already fighting enemies. There were mainly Roaders, but Puppits decided to join the fight as well.

"Dang," Mr. Game & Watch sighed in frustration. "How many of them are there?"

For the Roaders, he used his ground attacks to destroy them. And most of Mr. Game & Watch's strong attacks were ground ones. For the Puppits, he had to use his aerial attacks. Despite them being not as strong as some of his ground attacks are, they were still very effective and had quite a bit of knockback to the enemies. It took some time for them to be defeated, but Mr. Game & Watch was still sucessful. He ran down the hall as he checked every room to see if there were more enemies. Fortunately, there weren't any. He made a right and checked again. Still, no enemies were in sight. He was almost at the next elevator, but right when he was about to push the green button. Spaaks and Feyeshes came, surrounding the single smasher.

"Just when I was about to go..." mumbled Mr. Game & Watch. He knew that he would have to use aerial attacks for those types of enemies since they can fly. He mostly used his forward aerial, Mario Bros., and his back aerial, Turtle Bridge. However, since some enemies were above him, he had to use his up aerial, Spitball Sparky. Now what Mr. Game & Watch forgot was that the Spaaks get angry after you hurt them at least once. So, when they changed color and started to shoot out lightning, Mr. Game & Watch barely had time to react. So, he blocked the shots just in time.

_"How did I not remember, that? It was just three months ago... Man, I feel a little stupid right now..." _He said in his thoughts. After he blocked the shots, he quickly used his forward aerial to finished off the Spaaks. Of course, he didn't have to worry about the Feyeshes because they were already destroyed. The reason for that was that the Feyeshes had less health than the Spaaks.

Mr. Game & Watch was finally able to pressed the green elevator button. When the doors open, he stepped inside and this time pushed the button that had a '3' on it. Then once the elevator doors closed, the elevator music started to play again.

_"There has gotta be something about this music that I like..." _Mr. Game & Watch said in his mind as the doors open soon after. He ran out and destroyed some Boom Primids who didn't even noticed the smasher entering the floor. But the Scoope Primids did. They started to fire shots at him, but he simply ducked and used his dash attack to knock him over. Before they could even get up, he used his side smash once again, though to finish off the rest of them, he used Octopus, which was his up smash.

Midway to the next elevator, he saw two Roturetts who were already firing, attempting to hurt Mr. Game & Watch with their shots, even though he was out of range where the shots would hit him.

_"Guess I gotta play Sonic for a little." _He said thinking as he finally reached the pair of Roturetts. He jumped up and started to attack one of them using his aerial moves as fast as he can. Because he knew that if he stopped attacking long enough, the Roturett would fire. Which was why he had to dodge while he was attacking the first Roturett because he wasn't attacking the second one. And obviously, he couldn't attack them both at the same time.

The first Roturett was then defeated and Mr. Game & Watch immediately dashed to the next one and started to constantly attack it after he landed. He never faced those types of enemies much, yet he thought that he was doing a nice job defeating them. To destroy it completely, he decided to use his down aerial, Donkey Kong Jr. Simply taking out a key, and slamming the Roturett downward. When it was finished, Mr. Game & Watch started to run until he reached the next elevator, but then a trio of Tickens came.

"How ridiculous..." Mr. Game & Watch said, "Instead of being surrounded on the previous floor, I have to deal with one of the easiest enemies of the Subspace Army. I bet if Crazy Hand was here right now, he would say 'TWEET-TWEET!'."

He charged up his side smash and right when a Ticken was about to run Mr. Game & Watch over, he used it against it, defeating it easily.

For the other two Tickens, Mr. Game & Watch decided to use his down tilt, Manhole. But there was still a bit of health left in the Tickens. So, he chose to use his side smash again, making two little yellow birds come out.

Mr. Game & Watch snickered as he watched them fly away from him, frightened. "Now Crazy Hand will say 'NO! TWEETY-BIRD, COME BACK! TWEEETY!'"

He pressed the green button on the elevator, making the doors open. He stepped inside and pressed the button that had a '4' on it, and the doors closed. Mr. Game & Watch expected the elevator music to play again, but it never did.

"...Where's the elevator music?" He asked when he noticed that it never played. "Did a subspace enemy broke the track? ...Or maybe did they steal because they wanted to dance to it?"

He shrugged and stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. He was immediately greeted by Scoope Primids and a few Autolances. But once Greap came out of a room.

"Not a Greap..." sighed Mr. Game & Watch. He chose to attack it first because he assumed that it will because the toughest enemy in the area. Though he knew Greaps can be defeated easily by certain attacks. And Mr. Game & Watch knew that his down aerial was one of them. He simply leaped into the air, and slammed down his key on the Greap. It managed to hit it multiple times before he landed, so it would be no trouble for him to finish it off. After it was, Mr. Game & Watch wasted no time beating up an Autolances and multiple Scoope Primids. This continued for about twenty seconds before all were defeated.

He noticed the last two Autolances charging to him, so he used his side smash, twice, and his down smash, twice. His down smash was called Vermin. He used it by taking out two hammers and slamming them on the ground on both sides. Because of this, he managed to make the Autolances lose the last of the health they had.

Five more Scoope Primids came. But Mr. Game & Warch remembered that he had to look for the other smashers. So, he quickly defeated them on the way to the last elevator in the building. It only took him thirty seconds to reach it and then pressing the green button afterwards. He stepped inside when the doors were open, and pressed the button that had a '5' on it. When the doors closed, Mr. Game & Watch waited for the elevator music to play. But it never did like on the previous elevator.

"What happened to the music!?" He said, shouting a little.

The doors opened, and Mr. Game & Watch ran to the other side of the floor at full speed. He looked in every room to make sure that there were no enemies there. So, he assumed that no enemies would be in the last one. But he was wrong.

A Spaak came. When Mr. Game & Watch noticed it, he used his back aerial on it, shaving down quite a bit of health from it. When it turned darker, it started to shoot at him, but the smasher simply used his back aerial on it again like it was nothing.

It was destroyed, but then a Roturett came as if it was replacing the Spaak. Mr. Game & Watch constantly attacked it, and defeated it in ten seconds. He knew that he did better than he destroyed the other Roturetts two floors below.

When he thought it was over, it wasn't. A Greap came rolling two him. But that's when Mr. Game & Watch had an idea. Right when the Greap was about to slash at him, he used one of his greatest attacks. His side special move, Judge #9. He attacked with his hammer while holding a card with a number nine on it in his other hand. It was a very powerful attack with massive horizontal knockback. It defeated the Greap the second the move touched it.

_**Stage Completed**_

"Simple..." Mr. Game & Watch said as he turned around. He was looking out a window. He knew he had to leave, but he didn't want to go back down all those elevators. "Guess I'll use my recovery and float down. Maybe I'll take a bus somewhere..." He then sighed. "I would like to know where the smashers are, though... But at least I defeated a _ton _of enemies... Well, ...here goes..."

He opened up the window, and jumped out. He immediately used his recovery afterwards. As he was floating down, he hoped that nobody would see him, and that he wouldn't end up landing somewhere where everyone could see him. But, one question came to his mind.

How is the Subspace Army back?

* * *

**So, I guess I did meet my goals for this chapter after all! This chapter turned out to be WAY longer than I'd expect it to be. Sorry if the battle part was a little boring to you guys... Anyways, our favorite angel, Pit, is going to be the main character for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Angel

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 12- The Angel

**Counting this smasher, there are only five smashers left. I bet most of you think that this story's gonna end with I'm done with the last smasher. Well, you're wrong. Something interesting's gonna happen starting in chapter 17. But for now, let's just focus on Pit. If you guys played (or at least watched) Uprising, you should know that Pit's a funny character. So, expect loads of humor in this chapter!**

**One more thing to say. I noticed that not many people are reviewing as much as the first few chapters. Is my story starting to get boring to you guys?**

**~KF**

* * *

"I am so bored..."

The skyworld angel known as Pit was sitting down on his made-up bed. He was already dressed. His head which was tilted to the left side slightly was resting in his left hand. He had woken up from his sleep not too long ago and he noticed that it was quiet in the hallway. Although he did not know why, he decided to wait until he heard something so that he can assume that some other smasher is up.,

It didn't take long enough for the angel to grow impatient because for one, he was one of those smashers that gets bored more quickly. And that he knew that at least ten of the other smashers should be up at the moment.

A sigh escaped from his mouth as he untilted his head, looking at his bedroom door. _"Maybe I should do something while I wait..." _He suggested to himself in his own thoughts. He hopped down from his bed, headed for the door, opened it, and walked into the hallway. Before he even took one step, he looked in both directions, trying to find one of the other smashers roaming the hallway. But he found none. Not even Master Hand and Crazy Hand could be seen. However, he did noticed the fact that most of the doors were open.

_"So, most of them are up..." _He said in his thoughts, _"Guess they were downstairs while I was still sleeping..."_

After that moment of thinking, he walked his way over to the staircase. He walked down the many stairs until he reached the bottom floor of the mansion. He looked in the direction where the living room was, and started to walk it. He chose to go there first since it was nearer that other certain places.

Pit expected to hear sounds coming from the television of the living room since he and some of the other smashers always do. This time however, he heard nothing, which worried him a bit because that could mean that none of the smashers are in the living room. Still, he continued his way to it.

When he got there, his thoughts were correct. Not a single smasher was in the living room.

The hero of Skyworld groaned as his eyes stared back in the direction he came from before walking in said direction. "I knew it... Well, time to check the kitchen..."

That was his next choice of a destination. Like everyone else, Pit knew that the smashers Kirby and Yoshi would be there. They would always attempt to eat all the food. Most of the time, though, some other smasher would stop them. But they would get away with it rarely. When that happens, the smashers would have no choice but to shop before the next meal time comes.

Once Pit arrived at the kitchen, he was surprised to see that neither Kirby or Yoshi were in there. His mouth slightly dropped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on!" He slightly shouted as he folded his arms. "They are always here! Why are they not!?"

He continued to stand there for ten seconds until a thought came to his mind.

_"Guess I'll do something while I wait, then." _He confirmed, _"But the question is, what can I do?"_

He couldn't do Classic Mode or All-Star Mode since Pit was the only smasher that was up and actually in the mansion. He didn't want to do Home-Dun Contest, Target Smash, or Boss Battles yet because he was planning on doing that with Lucario. Plus, both Master Hand and Crazy Hand were still sleeping. He wanted to play some video games with Ike. And obviously he couldn't brawl, nor special brawl with anyone.

That only left Pit with one option. "I'll contact everyone who's not here. If they don't answer, then I'll head to the Training Room."

* * *

Pit was sitting at the table in the kitchen, trying to reach the only 2-D smasher on the fighters, Mr. Game & Watch. Unfortunately for him, he did not answer.

"Hello?" A sigh followed the word that came out of the angel's mouth. He hung the phone. "If one of them is not here in ten minutes, I am going to look for them." He said while walking out of the kitchen. "I hope nothing's up..."

As the savior of Skyworld walked through the halls of the mansion to get to the Training Room, he began to think of all the possible explanations why most of the smashers weren't here. Or at least all he can think of.

_"Are they having a party? ...No, cause if the kids hear about it, they would have been so loud the Underworld could hear them. "YAY! A PARTY! COME ON! HURRY UP! LET'S LISTEN TO MICHAEL JACKSON!' ...No, I'm sure the kids aren't **that **crazy. Heck, that's something Crazy Hand would say. He would have also said 'PARTY, PARTY, PARTY! IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZARS! THIS... IS... SPARTA! THIS IS SPARTA EVERYONE! LAZARS UNITE!'"_

He was now in the hallway where the Training Room was.

_"Maybe something happened to Wario which caused him to fart that stinks so much, it would smell like we are all about to get squashed by a five thousand pound trash bag full of trash that is just one centimeter above us. ...Okay, now I'm exaggerating... And, I could have woken up. Which is another reason why the first explanation didn't happen."_

He opened the door to the Training Room.

_"And I'm not even going to think about Kirby eating the whole mansion just so fangirls won't bother Ganondorf anymore..."_

When he stepped inside said room, he immediately saw Sandbag standing in the middle of the floor, as if it was waiting for someone to smash him.

Pit formed an evil grin on his face at Sandbag. "Hello, Sandbag! I hope you're ready for the upcoming pain you're gonna get from this angel! I _will _show you my attacks, but they will be directly to a puny, stupid, smelly sandbag like you! ...Why am I talking to a sandbag?"

_**10 Minutes Later...**_

"And I'm bored..." Pit sighed as he kicked Sandbag aside. His eyes turned to the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes passed by already?" He asked while raising an eyebrow, putting two blades together, making a bow again. He then headed to the door afterwards, shrugging his shoulders along the way. "Well, time to check and see if anybody has showed up yet..."

_**10 MORE Minutes Later...**_

"Really!?"

Pit, who was standing in front of the front door, was now frustrated because it turned out that not a single smasher soul returned. Even though he was frustrated, he was a bit worried at the same time.

"That's it." He confirmed as he walked out the front door. Almost immediately after that, he noticed the car incident, which made him gasp in shock and confusion. "...What...?"

He quickly ran over to said incident, and his eyes kept staring from the car, to the tree. The confused angel began scratching his head when his eyes glazed upon the car again.

"Okay, first I'm bored, then most of my smasher friends aren't, next I'm bored again, and now I walked out here to see _this_?" His index finger from his right hand pointed to the red car. When it stopped pointing, the servant of the goddess of light sighed and rolled his eyes. "Time to do my walk around..."

Once that was said, Pit took his time as he walked around the car to see how bad the damage was. He didn't see any people in there on the bright side. So he assumed that whoever was in there escaped. That was when he began to think again.

_"They probably went away to tell the police..." _He guessed as he placed his index finger and thumb beneath his chin, making it rest on top of them. _"But, they could have call them... unless they forgot their phones. Maybe the missing smashers went out here to investigate. They'd probably woken up due to the noise. It was probably a loud crash because most of them are not here. Not to mention this tree that fell... Wait, that brings a question... If most of us woken up due to the noise, the rest of us would have woken up too, right? I myself didn't wake up because I'm just now noticing this, yet the crash woke up heavy sleepers like Bowser..."_

When all of that thinking was finished by the angel, he sighed and shook his head. He knew indeed that this was making little to no sense to him, whatsoever.

_"Maybe I should just look for the smashers myself. If I find **any** __of them, I will simply ask them what they were doing. Maybe things will start to come together... But the question is, where could they be **exactly**?"_

After he asked that question in his own thoughts, Pit dashed off to the city.

* * *

**"The bus heading for 'The Plains' will be departing soon."**

Pit had searched some parts of the city. Surprisingly to him, nobody was there. So he decided to take a bus to a different location in the Smash World. At first he asked himself where should he go. But then his question was answered when the computer voice spoke.

"The Plains?" He repeated the location as he raised one of his eyebrows. "Hmm... I guess I should go there. Bus, here I c-"

His last sentence would have been finished if the servant of the goddess of light never heard two of his fans talking. They were both girls and they were standing in a corner.

"I know, right?" said the first one. She had blonde hair, a plain white T-Shirt, dark blue jeans, and pink flip flops. "And did you see Fox, Falco, and Wolf after they destroyed those enemies like they were nothing?"

The second fangirl had dark brown hair, a green short-sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, and light green flip flops. "Yeah! And then we all came out to see them! I saw one of the fangirls almost touching Fox! I wish _I _was her! I've even heard that Mr. Game & Watch showed up and two fangirls started to fight over him!"

"If only I was there..." The first fangirl said sighing as she imagined what would it be like if she saw the whole incident.

"Hey, come on! Let's go watch something while we wait for the rest of our friends to come so we can go to the Lake!" The second one motioned her to follow her as they both left.

Pit was definitely dumbfounded. His mouth had dropped and he had eyes that widen during the conversation between the two fangirls. It surprised him enough that four of the veterans were seen by his fans, but he was mainly focusing on one word that brought up questions to him. "Enemies? Destroyed? Fight between two girls that want Mr. Game & Watch's heart?" He then thought about the Subspace war that occurred exactly three months ago. And Pit knew that he and the other smashers that were involved in it remembered the event as if it happened yesterday. _"Are they referring to the Subspace Army...?"_

He knew that there was only one way to find out. Turning around until he faced the direction where all the buses were, Pit dashed off in said direction. He now had a reason why he should take a bus.

_"I'm glad that I chose to come here. I'm gonna find out if those two girls were referring to the Subspace Army..." _He thought to himself as he approached the buses.

* * *

The bus pulled off at the plains. When the doors of it opened, Pit got off. The vehicle pulled off after the angel was steps away. He was lucky that nobody was on the bus but him. After all, he already heard that four of the smashers had been caught.

"Now, it's time to investigate..." He said to no one in particular as he started to take a look at his surroundings. Nothing came into his view at first, but a sound found its way to his ears. It made him almost instantly turn around to the direction it came from. He gasped in shock when he saw what caused said sound.

There were five of them. Five Primids that held Super Scopes in their hands. They were all in a group looking around. Apparently, they wanted to be alert in case one of the smashers come. Fortunately for Pit, their eyes never caught him.

_"Those girls were right!" _He shouted inside his mind. _"They **were **referring to the Subspace Army! And if **they **__are here, then..." _He paused for a moment before an even more shocking look appeared on his face. _"Oh... no..."_

That was the moment he knew that the world was in danger once again by the ruler of the Subspace Emissary. After standing in place in shock for five more seconds, he raised his bow, aimed at one Scope Primid, and fired an arrow at it. This was no ordinary arrow, like Pit said. It was his special move, Palutena's arrow.

When a Primid was hit by said arrow, it immediately turn with the others to see where it came from. But they only saw a glaring Pit who was running right to them. They figured that he was the one who fired the arrow at the Primid.

All five of them began to charge up their Super Scopes, assuming that they will hit Pit once they were fully charged. By the time they were, they fired their shots at the angel. Right when they were about to hit him however, they had been sent back to the Primids. The reason? Pit reflected all five shots with his down special move, the Mirror Shield. The shots hit the quintet of the Primids who never even tried to move out of the way so they wouldn't get hit, despite the distance between them and Pit.

"Ha ha!" He laughed and stopped running as an evil grin found his face. "Nice try, dumb old enemies! You guys didn't even have the _nerve _to move out the way! ...Or at least stepped out of the _spotlight_!" He burst into laughter almost immediately after that sentence was finished. "Anyways, time to get a move on. Of course there are more out here..."

He split his bow into two blades and ran off again.

**_Stage 12: Plains_**

Pit saw three more Scope Primids ahead. His dash attack was what made them notice his prescence. But obviously, they were too late for that. The three of them were knocked to the ground, losing some health. Even when they got back on their feet, they were destroyed completely by Pit's down smash, slashing at them in front of him, and stabbing the other one that was behind his back. Instead of watching them disappearing when they transformed back into Shadow Bugs, Pit simply dashed off.

_"I remember myself coming here for the first time with Mario. We both really liked it here. I should defintely come here more often!" _He smiled after his last sentence was finished because of his mind.

He slashed away with his weapon when he approached more Primids. Some were different enemies. But there were only two other kinds which were Tickens and Borborases.

It didn't take that many to defeat before Pit remembered how easy the Borborases were. As before, an evil smirk made it to his face. "What's wrong, Borboras Blowers? You guys can't _blow _me away with your attack? Aw, too bad. If your master hears about this, he would definitely get the _blues_! Ha ha!"

Speaking of Borborases, more of them landed on the ground in front of Pit. They couldn't even attack thanks to Pit using his side speical, Angel Ring. However, that move only did little damage. So to finish them off, he chose to perform his side smash. It was a rather weak slash at first, but it was immediately followed by a very strong slash.

When Pit continued to run again, he noticed something different from the last time he came here.

"Hmm... Oh, yeah!" He remembered as he raised his index finger. "Me and Mario already destroyed those breakable blocks! How did I _not _forget that? ...Or, how did I _did _forget that... Okay, I'm sounding so stupid right now... back to fighting..."

By the time he finished talking about the breakable blocks that he and Mario destroyed during the Subspace War, he was already at the part where a wall rises behind him. Remembering this, Pit broke into a dash, even though he knew the wall would not harm him.

While he was running, the wall descended into the ground behind the angel as if it was giving up on chasing him. Following that, Primids and Tickens came when Pit fell down the pit. (No pun intended.) He reacted by using Palutena's Arrow for starters. Then he split his bow into two to perform some attacks with it. Mainly his side smash, forward tilt, and back aerial. Using those move and others, all of the enemies were defeated. He then dashed for about three seconds until he met another Borboras. It was about to perform its attack, but Pit side smashed it, destroying it in one shot.

"Yes!" Pit smiled as he ran to a platform up ahead. "My favorite part!"

He slid to a stop when he found himself in the middle of said platform. A second later, it started to move across.

Along the way, it stopped when Glunders and Fire Primids came to fight the angel. This had made him confounded. Not just at the enemies, but the platform as well.

_"I guess I'll never know how this platform stops every time there's a least one enemy on it. It's like they're actually controlling it or something..."_

When a couple of Glunders were rolling to him to attack, Pit took the opportunity to shoot arrows to keep them from advancing. Almost immediately after they were finished, Pit jumped onto a smaller platform and took care of some of the Fire Primids. He defeated one of them just when it was about to attack him with a blast of fire that was going to come from its... mouth.

Once the rest of the enemies were taken care of, the platform started to move again, only for it to stop again after the first enemy landed on it. It was another Fire Primid. Pit responded by defeating him using his up aerial, spinning his two blades together, hitting it multiple times.

"Wow, it couldn't even _fire _me up! I didn't get mad!" Pit smiled, looking at where the Fire Primid was defeated. "I don't know why, but I feel I wanna name puns, now..."

He landed on the small platform and saw two Borborases and more Glunders rolling on the main platform. This is when Pit had to think of a way to defeat all of them without getting hit.

If he took care of the Glunders first, then he might get hit by the Borboras by smacking his head with its own. Plus, it might blow him into the other Glunders. But if he took care of the Borborases first, then the Glunders would shock him before he could even get a chance to attack.

After thinking for a moment, Pit aimed at the Glunders and started to shoot them off the platform with the arrows. He didn't even watch them fall off the main platform when he jumped down to it and attacked the two Borborases with his blades. It only took a couple of hits to defeat them.

"Wow, I am very _shocked _Glunders that you didn't shock me!" Pit smirked. He sighed afterwards, hanging his head down a little. "Great, first I was talking to Sandbag, now I'm talking to Glunders that I already destroyed... What's next...?"

Right after the group of enemies were defeated by the servant of the goddess of light, the platform started to move once again. Pit took the opportunity to look up at the sky to see if any enemies were gonna come.

_"I don't get how the Subspace Army can just show up from the sky... It doesn't make sense to me..." _He said in his mind. _"Well, I don't see any coming right now. Maybe I can enjoy the rest of the ride."_

Although right when he looked ahead of himself to see land again, five Boom Primds landed on the platform, causing it to stop moving, yet again. It reached land, though. Pit only sighed and rolled his eyes, but he still attacked the Subspace Army.

To join the fight, Fire Primids came and stepped onto the platform. Adding to it, Spaaks flew down, all wanting to attack Pit. But he managed to defeat every single subspace creature that was in the area. For all the Primids, he performed some of him ground attacks along with some of his specials. On the other hand, Pit had to use his aerial moves on all the Spaaks since they were some of the flying enemies.

When he thought that was it, a Borboras came and tried to hit him with its own head. Unfortunately for it, Pit used his shield to block the attack. And it was right on time, too. It tried to attack again, but it found himself with being defeated by Pit's side smash.

Once the enemy turned back into shadow bugs and disintegrated into nothingness, Pit broke into a dash and met land again.

**_Stage Completed_**

Pit was looking around while running to see if he can find any more enemies. He didn't find any, though, but he checked again to make sure since he remembered that enemies appeared when his eyes looked away from the sky back on the platform. Still, he saw no enemy coming his way. So his blades formed back together to make the bow.

"Looks like that's the last of them for now." Pit said before a grin was written on his face. "Those Boom Primids sure know how to make a _boom _when they're destroyed completely. Ha ha, bad pun... But how is the Subspace Army back? And their ruler? That's what I should be wondering right now..."

He didn't say anything else as he continued to run. His question would have to be put on hold.

* * *

**Weird, this chapter was long, too. I'm starting to write longer chapters again, aren't I? Did you know that there's an Ice Climber archive on this site? Let's help Popo and Nana by making stories in their archive! Join the first Ice Climber forum made by me! It's called 'Help the Ice Climbers!'**

**There are only four characters left, now! Then this story would introduce all the characters! I encourage all Smash Bros. and Pit fans to review!**

**Captain Olimar is next!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Battle Between Armies

Brawl Adventure

Chapter 13- A Battle Between Armies

**I decided to make a deadline to finish this story. Since we all know that the next Super Smash Brothers game is going to come out in late 2014, I decided to finish the story by then.**

**Anyways, the space captain, Olimar, is going to be the main character for this chapter! After this, there will be only three more characters to introduce! Then this fanfiction will get into the plot more starting in chapter 17! I'm so excited for that! But for now, let's get the plot started for Olimar!**

**~KF**

* * *

"Hello? ...Hellooooooo...?"

Olimar had woken up almost three minutes ago. He was currently sitting on his bed with his legs dangling on the edge. Mr. Game & Watch was the smasher he was trying to contact at the moment with his cell phone. Of course, he was expecting an answer to come from him. But since he didn't pick up, Olimar assumed that he was still asleep.

"Oh, maybe he's not awake yet..." The space captain guessed as he dialed another number. "Guess I should call R.O.B. But like Game & Watch, he could well... Okay, I just said that _R.O.B. _could be sleeping, still. A _robot_... Though Yoshi told me one time that he saw R.O.B. sleeping last week... Strange..."

When he dialed the last number, he pressed a button on his cell phone that had the call command. He then waited to see if the robot would answer him.

Twemty-five seconds passed by, and the commander was still waiting for his robot friend to answer. Though, he got nothing. So he decided to give up trying to reach and started to call the green dinosaur, Yoshi.

"He's probably still asleep, too. Just as I thought." He assumed while dialing the veteran's number. After waiting for the same amount of time when he called R.O.B., Olimar gave up and hung up his phone.

"All _three _of them are asleep... I wonder..." Without another word escaping from his mouth, Olimar hopped out of bed and onto the floor. He turned a bit and headed for his bedroom door. When he oppened it, his head turn to the left first. Many bedroom doors that belonged to the other smashwers were open. He turned his head to the right and saw opened doors as well. However, it was rare to see a door that was closed.

That was when Olimar concluded that most of the smashers were apparently awake, including Mr. Game & Watch and Yoshi. "So, they _are _up. Along with most of the others. R.O.B.'s the only that I assumed he's asleep... I did it again... But here's the question. If Game & Watch and Yoshi are up at the moment, how come they didn't answer their phones? ...I need to see something..."

He decided to call Mario to see if he would answer his. Once he pressed the call command, he waited to see if he can get a response. After about thirty seconds passed by, he gave up trying to reach him and hung up his phone.

"No word from him either... Is there something going on here...?" Olimar asked. He was very confused, indeeed. "And judging by the quietness at this mansion, I can assume that the smashers who are currently awake are not here. But, where in the _world _did they ran off too?"

To find out himself, Captain Olimar walked to the staircase and stepped down each stair until his feet found the bottom floor. He then walked to the door, and opened it. But he had to jump first because the doorknob was above his reach.

When he closed the door after he stepped into the outside of the mansion, he looked around to see if he can find some of the smashers. It turned out for him that he found something else. And it was definitely not a smasher. It wasn't even a living thing.

The captain's eyes widen at what he saw. "What...?" He said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "A car accident? Does this have anything to do with the smashers who are absent? Are they even involved in this? That's it." He turned his head, slightly to his north. "I'm going to look for them. Something is _definitely _going on here..."

* * *

Captain Olimar was now at the lake of the Smash World. He already checked the poice station, but he saw none of the smashers there. So the idea of checking some locations of the world popped into his head. And he wanted to check the lake first. But he had to take a bus for transportation.

He was now looking at the lake in front of them. Before a word escaped from his mouth however, a roar was heard from said lake. Olimar could have questioned the source of the noise, but it was answered arrived first.

It was Raquaza again. He leaped out of the lake and slammed down on the ground right next to the space captain. It caused to fly into the air, and end up splashing into the water. It didn't take long for the space captain to land at the bottom, but it was head first.

Five seconds had passed, and Olimar started to get his helmet free from the sand that it was trapped in. He struggled a little, but he managed to get the helmet out by placing his hand on the sand and pulling his head. Although he got it out, he ended up falling back and landed on his bottom. Once he stood up, he looked around himself to see nothing but water.

"...Great... Just, great..." Olimar sighed as his eyes continued to look at his surroundings. "I tried to look for some of the smashers, but instead I get knocked to the bottom of the lake by that... thing... How am I going to get back to land? There must be a way..."

He began to walk forward hoping that he will find something that might help find his way back to the surface. But all he found was metal circular door not too far from where he was standing at first.

The space captain just stood there, wondering if he should go in or not. It took him about a minute because at first he thought that he shouldn't go in because he thought that there will be no reason. But then he thought that he should go in because he might find something and he wanted to explore. Finally, he considered the thought of going on. He grabbed the handle with his right hand, and started to pull on it. Surprisingly to him, he managed to pull it open with ease because he knew that he wasn't strong as other smashers due to his height.

It only took one step for Olimar to fall right into the entrance. While he was falling, he could hear the door close from above. Falling water can also be heard through his ears.

Just about ten seconds later, Olimar's eyes noticed ground approaching. So he jumped in mid-air to slow down his fall to avoid crushing himslef when he landed. Once he did, the water that was splashed right onto him. Though he ignored that and simply looked straight ahead to see torches on the walls. A few seconds later, he began to walk again.

"This actually seems pretty interesting if I do say so myself..." Olimar spoke, his eyes now staring all over the place instead of them staright just ahead of him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed another door ahead. Although unlike the one Olimar entered, the door he was staring at looked very fancy to him. When he decided to approach it, it automatically opened, allowing the astronaut to walk in.

Barely having any time to explore some more, a familiar enemy saw the captain and started to roll at him at full speed.

"What the..." Olimar gasped in total disbelief. Obviously, he could not believe what his eyes were glazing upon.

_**Stage 13: Underwater**_

If that enemy never saw Olimar, he could have stood there to think about how in the world is there a single Subspace Minion in the Smash World. But he would have to defeat it first.

He plucked six Pikmin from the ground, even though he never had exactly any idea of how he could just pluck Pikmin whenever he wanted to in the first place. Two of them were blue, while the other four Pikmin represented the other colos. Red, yellow, white, and purple. Red Pikmin were immune to fire, Yellow Pikmin were immune to electricity, Blue Pikmin couldn't die by drowning in water, Purple Pikmin were the strongest of all the types, and White Pikmin were immune to poison.

The enemy that was about to attempt to repeatedly slice Olimar was a Greap. Unfortunately for it, Olimar was already attacking with his Pikmin. Since the single Purple Pikmin was the strongest, it was the Pikmin that had done the most damage.

Olimar had damage the Greap as well by performing his neutral air. But then he realized immediately that Greaps were tough to beat at times. So Olimar no longer used that move against the Greap he and his Pikmin were fighting now and performed stronger attacks to finish it off.

Thus he ran forward, now having the time to think about the enemy. _"We already the Subspace Lord, did we? He's supposed to be dead right now, is he not? If he isn't then that explains why the Greap was here. But how the heck did it get in here without tearing up the two doors? And the hole to the first one wasn't large enough, so it should have been bigger when I came... I'd better focus on the question if there are any more enemies here..."_

His question was almost instantly answered when Floows appeared, which made Olimar groaned knowing how annoying those things can be. So he continued to fight with his stong attacks. On the bright side, there were only two of them. And none of them appeared after they both were defeated. Therefore, Captain Olimar didn't have to worry that much.

There was a small gap and he was advancing towards it. If there were more smashers who were helping Olimar fight the enemies at that moment, they would have warned him. And the Pikmin couldn't see what was ahead of Olimar obviously since he was taller than them. So Olimar noticed the gap at the last possible moment to jump. He widen his eyes a little and leaped into the air only to land back on solid ground.

He started to run up a slope. Although when he was in the middle of the way up, lots of Bytan came along with two Shaydas', surrounding Olimar. This let him know that he could not continue to advance forward until all of the enemies at that moment where defeated.

The space captain knew that he could not just give the Subspace Minions his strong attacks like he did before because he did not want himself or any of his Pikmin to get hit by them. So he would have to be more careful when it came to fighting them.

He and the other smashers knew that the weak point of a Shaydas is the pink core. So Olimar can't attack it just anywhere. He used his up special, which is also his recovery move in matches, Pikmin Chain. Hitting the Shaydas directly, it took some damage, but not a whole lot. So of course Olimar attacked some more.

The space astronaut could have fought the Bytan next, but he chose not to. Instead he went on and attacked the other Shaydas should that it wouldn't get in his way when he attacked the Bytan. The Shaydas lost to Olimar, who used the same strategy on the first one.

Now Olimar fought the Bytan, using various moves on them. Although it took some time to defeat all of them because whenever Olimar tried to finish off the last one, it would multiply. That always made the captain frustrated, and he knew that the other smashers felt the same way.

Finally, the final Bytan was destroyed right before it multiplied. It wasn't stared at by Olimar, who decided to ignore it and run again along with the Pikmin.

While he was running, more Floows appeared. And they were three of them. One more than the number of Floows Olimar just destroyed. "Not those guys again... For some strange reason, this reminds me of Emperor Bulblax when he is drooling... It absolutely disgusts me... I had to wash my whole suit like Bowser breathes fire on his enemies..." He then chuckled a little. "Guess when Emperor Bulblaz drools, I get all _fired _up."

After Olimar finished off the Floows, he ran for about three more seconds. That was when he noticed a sleeping Towtow. "..." He thought for a moment on which attack should he used against it. After that moment was over, he grabbed his Pikmin and charged up, building more power. An up smash was then performed, causing quite a bit of damage.

Reacting to the attack, the Towtow that was once asleep woke up. Its eyes saw the attacker, which of course made it angry. It roared and jumped around before preparing to ram Olimar over for revenge. Though it was attacked again by the captain.

To end it off, it was never able to ram Olimar. Though it was able to be defeated. Olimar dashed off once again, attacking more enemies in the process. and jumping over more gaps of water. A couple of them he had to jump in mid-air, and one of them he had to use his recover.

At one point, he looked down wondering if he should jump. But the question is if it's a bottomless pit. Said question was answered when he saw ground. That had made Olimar's mind as he jumped and started to fall with his Pikmin. When they all landed, a Roader was already strolling right to them at a high speed.

Olimar widen his eyes again and almost immediately reacted to the situatio by using hisd Pikmin to attack it, performing a side smash. It was the Red Pikmin that hit the Roader, causing it to burn a little. However, all of its health wasn't lost. Captain Olimar moticed this and simply side smashed it again, this time with a yellow Pikmin. It shocked him and it finished it off, destroying it completely.

_**Stage Completed**_

Olimar slowly walked while looking around trying to figure out if there were any more enemies. He did not see nor hear any more of them approachig. So he concluded that the Roader was the last of them. At least for now.

"Now I actually have the time to _really _think about how is the Subspace Lord alive..."

His feet touched another metallic door, though Olimar never realized it until it started to rumble. The astronaut almost instantly looked down to see. Before one word came to his mind, the door flew right off and water rushed up, carrying Olimar at a high speed leaving his Pikmin behind. His helmet made a hole in the ceiling, causing him to be back in the water. But the speed remained. Even when he was out of the water.

The captain ended up going high in the air. But after seconds went by, Olimar started to fall while screaming, obeying the laws of gravity.

Who knows _where _he will end up.

* * *

**I actually typed almost half the chapter in a few days. But I still needed to work on other fics and read others. And I'm already thinking a sequel for this and have a plot for it already. I won't spoil though. Maybe if this fic gets at least 100 reviews by the time this story is finished, I will publish it on fanfiction. I'm not begging, but really. This fic is barely getting readers now unlike the first few chapters.**


End file.
